Un Juego De Memoria
by CatgoX
Summary: El regreso de Kevin Regnard es inminente, y todo es debido a un Rubio aburrido, un juego y una carta que amenaza de muerte al ser mas importante para Break.
1. Lo siento, Ojousama

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Pandora Hearts no me pertence. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear una nueva historia.

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA.**

**Personajes principales:** Break, Sharon, Vincent.

**Personajes secundarios:** Gilbert, Reim, Baskerville, Oz, Alice.

**Género: **Hurt/confort, Romance, pequeños toques de misterio.

* * *

**Lo siento, Ojou-sama.**

─ _¡¿Oíste?! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Un agente de Pandora ha asesinado a todos sus compañeros!_

─ _¡¿Qué dices?!_

─_Así como lo oyes. El grupo al cual fue asignado para la misión murió por sus propias manos._

─_No puede ser..._

─_Y lo peor de todo es que este chico no recuerda nada, es como si hubiera sido una marioneta, no... ¡Es como si hubiera perdido la memoria de tal atrocidad!_

─ _¿Perdido la memoria? No me digas que..._

─_Sí... Al parecer este es otro ataque de esa Chain._

**_Conversación entre dos miembros de Pandora._**

* * *

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba en las paredes. Un sonido seco que se extendía a través del pasillo para luego regresar a sus oídos de manera tenue. Aquel sonido acompasado se había convertido en su único acompañante durante la pequeña caminata nocturna.

Ningún ruido ajeno, ninguna voz humana, ningún movimiento diferente al de sus pies, todo se mantuvo igual desde que llego a la Mansión Nightray; tal parecía que carecía de vida esa noche.

Solo esa noche…

¿Simple casualidad?

El hombre con vestiduras de Pandora, cabello blanco corto y ojo rojo sangre avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo poco iluminado de la Mansión. No llevaba consigo ningún arma de fuego o algún bastón, lo único que traía en ese momento era una pequeña carta en su mano.

Una carta de lo más parecido a un papel viejo por lo arrugada que se encontraba, además de poseer numerosas rasgaduras en sus bordes; Sin duda, fueron continuos días de lectura de los mismos párrafos.

El canoso se detuvo en medio del pasillo apretando el papel en su mano. El recuerdo de aquella carta, especialmente las últimas palabras no podía apartarlo de su cabeza; era un constante bailoteo que se repetía una y otra vez…

"_Espero vengas a visitarme, Mad Hatter… Después de todo, no querrás que tu pequeña Señora repita el incidente del veneno"_

Con el canto del puño dio un golpe en la pared. Su odio hacia esa persona no tenía límites, realmente lo había dejado sin opciones.

Lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo contra el brazo apoyado en el muro─ Sharon… ─fue un triste susurro con la cabeza gacha─ Espero y entiendas lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Levanto la cabeza para observar la gran puerta que estaba en frente de él. Probablemente era la entrada del estudio debido a su cantidad de detalles y altura. Pero, a él eso no le importaba, solo quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Con cautela giró la perilla de la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación. No había nadie, todo estaba oscuro, cosa que le resulto un poco extraña, no obstante eso no fue motivo para detenerlo. Caminando lentamente, atravesó el estudio hasta observar un rayo de luz escaparse por una rendija. Era otra puerta.

Break frunció el seño un poco fastidiado. ¿Cuánto más se escondería? Comenzó a preguntarse internamente. Así que, sin dar tantos rodeos entro en la otra habitación, obligándose a cerrar el ojo por el repentino cambio de oscuridad a luz.

─Comenzaba a dudar tu visita ─una voz socarrona fue su bienvenida.

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, sin embargo quería confirmarlo con su vista. Por lo que frotando un poco su ojo, alzo la vista hasta lograr distinguir una mesa de ajedrez en medio de dos sillones. Froto un poco más y estrecho la mirada. No cabía duda, una figura masculina de cabello largo rubio se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el primer mueble, era él…

─Vincent Nightray ─fueron palabras expulsadas con odio.

Con la total tranquilidad Vincent cruzó la vista con él─ Mad Hatter-san ─negó con la cabeza─ No, debería decir… Kevin Regnard.

Break estrechó la mirada─ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ─preguntó con un tono de voz tan grave que no parecía él mismo.

─Tranquilo... ─fue un arrullo cargado en burla─ Todo a su tiempo ─dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Xerxes sintió su sangre arder. Ver aquella sonrisa cínica en un momento tan delicado le provocaba desear que Mad Hatter fuera capaz de asesinar humanos. Pero por más que lo desease, debía ser prudente y controlarse; un paso en falso significaría poner en riesgo el bienestar de su Señora.

Dio una aspiración profunda, tratando de calmarse.

─Entonces… ¿todo a su tiempo? ─dijo, disimulando muy bien su enojo.

No hubo respuesta. Solo una mirada intrigante por parte del otro, como queriendo descubrir mas allá del hombre canoso frente a él.

Por su parte, Break no fue susceptible a este hecho y se limito a sentarse en el sillón al otro lado de la mesa.

─Ciertamente eres interesante ─Vincent aun mantenía la vista sobre él.

El chico le devolvió una mirada un poco confundida ante tal afirmación.

Con un suave movimiento, el rubio entrelazó sus dedos y coloco la barbilla sobre ellos, todo al tiempo que apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

─Me sorprende esa capacidad que has adquirido de adaptarte a la situación ─habló con picardía─ Hacía un rato solo pensabas matarme y ahora mírate, sentado frente a mí con tan creíble calma. No me extraña que hayas logrado engañar a Pandora por tantos años ─una risita burlesca escapo de sus labios.

El canoso respondió con una gran carcajada.

─ ¡Excelente observación, Vincent-sama! No esperaba menos de usted ─se burló─ Debo admitir que para llegar hasta este punto he realizado algunos ajustes a mi personalidad... y eso incluye controlar las terribles ganas de asesinarlo que tengo ahora mismo ─cambió a una mirada intimidante.

─Oh, eso suena interesante ─lo observó con gran interés, manteniendo una sonrisa.

─Pero... si por simple casualidad no llego controlarme e intento algo contra usted ¿Qué sucedería? ─igualmente, Break le dio una mirada de gran interés.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Vincent.

─De seguro... ─ una gran capa negra bajo un sombrero de copa alta adornado con unas cuantas cartas de naipes y plumas, se extendió tras su espalda amenazadoramente─ Esa cosa desagradable oculta en su sombra me atacara inmediatamente ¿no es así?

Pensativo, el Nightray lo observo por unos pocos segundos para luego recostarse perezosamente en el sillón─ Me pregunto... ─cerró los ojos y se acomodo otro poco en el asiento─ ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar el momento, Hatter-san? ─levantó la cabeza con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

Break tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo que rápidamente aseguró la carta en su bolsillo. Que su anfitrión cambiara de ánimo repentinamente no significaba algo bueno, especialmente cuando se encontraba en sus terrenos.

─Yo solo quería tener una cómoda charla contigo y realmente tenia las mejores intenciones ─Continuo hablando Vincent─ Pero, por lo que veo no podremos. Para tu desgracia has descubierto a mi mascota, así que no me queda de otra ─lentamente levanto las manos a la altura de su cara.

Break abrió el ojo en la sorpresa─ Esto... ─ reconoció la señal

Vincent dio tres palmadas.

─ ¡Esto es malo!

Rápidamente, Break se levanto e intento correr, pero cuando fue a dar el primer paso su cuerpo se vino abajo contra el suelo frio.

─ ¡Urgh! ─se quejo al sentir el golpe contra su cara.

Vincent dejo escapar una carcajada─ ¿A dónde crees que vas? ─preguntó entre risas.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─se retorció en el piso sin encontrar movimiento de sus extremidades.

─ ¡Pero, si no estoy haciendo nada! ─rio con mayor intensidad.

Break continuó agitándose, pero nada cambiaba, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban totalmente inmóviles. Para colmo, un ardor insoportable comenzaba a extenderse como si una cuerda en llamas se enrollara por ellos.

─ ¡Argh! ─se quejó, el ardor incrementaba a medida avanzaba por su extremidad; y ahora también comenzaba a acaparar su abdomen.

─Vamos Sombrerero ─Fingió quejarse Vincent─ ¿Aun no hemos iniciado la charla y ya te rindes? ─terminó en otra carcajada.

Estuvo para responderle de la peor manera, pero la presión que ahora se extendía en su abdomen lo obligo a sacar un gemido en vez de palabras.

El rubio se gozó todavía más en su tortura.

Break no aguanto más. Desesperado, logró levantar un poco la cabeza hasta divisar el resto de su cuerpo. Quedo sorprendido en el acto. Nunca en su vida había visto algo como esto; de su propia sombra salían cuatro cadenas negras que amarraban sus brazos y piernas, y una quinta se enrollaba lentamente por su vientre. Intento realizar otro movimiento, sin embargo una punzada en su abdomen lo obligo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda.

─N-No tengo... opción ─forzó la voz debido a la presión sobre él─ M-Mad... Hatter.

La cadena que se encontraba aun en su lugar, extendió la capa y abrió su ojo sobre él, obligando a que las cadenas retrocedieran rápidamente de regreso a su sombra.

─No no no~ querido Kevin. No es válido usar a Mad Hatter ─continuo burlándose─ Recuerda, si la destruyes no dudare en dar la orden a Echo para que juegue con tu pequeña Señora.

Reaccionó inmediatamente, haciendo desaparecer a su Chain.

─Eso está bien ─canturrió maliciosamente─ Y ahora para que no olvides lo que pasara con ella si no me obedeces.

Chasqueo los dedos.

Un grito de dolor fue arrancado de su boca. El ardor lo invadió como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara prendido en fuego. Break se retorció y revolcó en el suelo tratando de disminuir el dolor, pero era imposible detenerlo; las grandes cadenas se habían apoderado de toda parte de su cuerpo. Apretó el ojo lo más que pudo, expulsando tantos gritos como los dados cuando le arrancaron su ojo izquierdo.

─Veamos... ─el rubio observo por un momento su reloj de bolsillo─ Si, con eso es suficiente ─chasqueó nuevamente los dedos. De inmediato las cadenas dejaron de ejercer presión, aunque aun se encontraban amarradas a su cuerpo.

Como un cuerpo inerte, Break quedo tendido en el suelo. Lo único que aseguraba lo contrario de su falta de vida, eran los grandes jadeos expulsados descontroladamente de su boca.

─E-Esta... ─fue una palabra ahogada entre sus dientes.

─ ¿Mmm? ─Vincent levanto la vista floja hacia el chico.

─E-Esta Cadena... es la misma de los ataques... reportados a Pandora ─habló Break entre jadeos─ ¿Cómo... la conseguiste? ─trato de elevar un poco la cabeza, pero volvió a caer con fuerza contra el piso.

─Vaya, parece que hemos investigado un poco ─dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios a medida que se levantaba del asiento─ Está bien, te lo diré. Después de todo... ─sin terminar la frase, emprendió una caminata hacia él.

Enseguida el canoso notó sus intenciones, trato de ejercer fuerza a sus músculos una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado. A pesar que las cadenas no estaban presionando, no le fue posible levantarse del suelo o siquiera empuñar su mano.

Vincent se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos. Luego se agacho y acercó su rostro a su oreja al tiempo que sus manos lentamente se ubicaban en los botones del traje de Pandora.

─Si no fuera por tu existencia ─desabrocho un botón y arrimo más los labios a su oreja─ No hubiera podido llegar a un acuerdo con esta Cadena especial ─fue un susurro caliente a su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Aquel suave, pero malévolo susurro lo estremeció, además el hecho que Vincent desnudara poco a poco su pecho tampoco ayudaba.

Otro botón fue desabrochado.

─En resumen, el acuerdo consiste en... ─se detuvo y con un suave movimiento deslizó su lengua por todo el borde de su oreja.

Un escalofrió intenso lo sacudió provocando que Break luchara por girar la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera realizarlo, el otro hombre rápidamente tiro de su cabello hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo en el acto.

─Shh, Sombrerero, aun no he terminado de hablar ─con un arrullo, el rubio tiró más de su cabello.

Break se quejo con un gemido.

─El acuerdo consiste en servicios por sacrificios. Si leíste la carta, no... Mejor dicho si ya conocías a esta cadena, sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

El chico lo ignoró.

─ ¡Respóndeme! ─gritó sobre su rostro─ ¡¿Qué es lo que necesito para controlar la cadena?! ─jaló más de su cabello.

De nuevo silencio. Siquiera un gemido.

─Así que callas... ─se aparto de su cara para centrar ahora la mirada en su camisa a medio abrir─ En ese caso, refrescare un poco tu memoria ─con un delicado movimiento, posó su mano libre sobre la piel pálida de su pecho.

Las cadenas negras comenzaron a reaccionar nuevamente.

─Lo que yo necesito... para controlar la cadena ─suavemente deslizo la mano hacia el borde desabrochado de la camisa.

Las cadenas comenzaron a presionar siguiendo el mismo compás de su mano.

─Es esto... ─soltó su cabello para agarrar la camisa y luego descubrir su pecho con la misma suavidad, hasta que el sello quedo visible.

El canoso apretó los dientes con odio. La Chain se aferró completamente a su cuerpo.

─ ¡Esto es lo que necesito! ─Con euforia, Vincent dio carcajadas mientras señalaba el sello de su pecho─ ¡Centenares de sacrificios que satisfagan a la cadena y un solo hombre culpable! ─rio con mayor intensidad─ ¡Es decir...!

─Kevin Regnard ─interrumpió Break con un tono molesto. Las cadenas empezaron a desvanecerse.

─Exacto ─su voz fue casi un ronroneo─ Pero, no debes preocuparte, Mad Hatter. Aunque, la leyenda del fantasma de ojos rojos cobre vida nuevamente, no voy a entregarte a Pandora ─rio un poco.

Finalmente, las cadenas que lo amarraban desaparecieron a la vista humana.

─Tengo en mente una actividad mucho más interesante que verte sentenciado a muerte ─Vincent se levanto del suelo sin apartar la vista de su rostro─ Un juego ─lo miró fijamente por otro rato, esperando como reaccionaria.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Break. Únicamente observó con el seño fruncido, aguardando el momento preciso para oponerse. Ahora mismo se encontraba en desventaja con su condición actual, no solo porque la Chain lo tenía atrapado, sino que de manera extraña esta se había desvanecido. Pero sentía tan viva la presión en su cuerpo como si ya él no tuviera control sobre sí mismo.

Vincent se decepcionó un poco al no obtener la reacción que esperaba, aunque lo disimulo muy bien; no quería que su invitado tomara ventaja del asunto. Así que dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la mesa de ajedrez, donde quedo por un momento detallando las fichas.

─Tal como dice en la carta que te envié, quiero tener un juego contigo ─posó sus dedos sobre una de las fichas, recorriendo con ellos lentamente su figura─ Bueno, no es exactamente contigo Xerxes Break ─dejo aquella ficha y agarró el caballero blanco, levantándolo frente a sus ojos─ En realidad con quien quiero jugar es con tu yo original... Kevin Regnard.

Estuvo a decir algo, siendo interrumpido por Vincent.

─Si si, lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste aquella personalidad atrás ─habló con tono aburrido mientras giraba su vista hacia el canoso, manteniendo aun la pieza entre sus manos─ Pero ¿sabes? eso ya no será un problema con esta Chain ─dio una sonrisa socarrona.

Por su parte, Break lo miro con horror. Parecía mentira, por primera vez podía decir que tenía miedo...

Miedo de revivir su pasado.

─Tal como has escuchado estos últimos días en Pandora, la mayoría de las personas que he controlado han presentado lo que se podría llamar, mmm... cierto fallo de memoria ─jugó con la ficha de ajedrez, moviéndola de una mano a otra─ ¿Sabes por qué? ─preguntó sin mayor importancia.

No hubo respuesta.

─Porque ese es el poder de la Chain ─completó el rubio.

"_¿Qué hago?... ¡Debo hacer algo!" _Pensó Break desesperado; realmente debía hacer algo. Pronto vendría la parte que más le asqueo de la carta y con ello su fin.

─Controlar personas a través de su sombra, convertirlas en una marioneta hasta el punto de ser capaz de modificar sus recuerdos para que actúen como ella quiera... eso y mucho mas puede hacer ─detuvo la ficha en su mano para centrar la vista en él─ Nada mejor para que vuelvas a ser tu mismo ¿no lo crees?

Con esto fue suficiente para su paciencia. Simplemente... ¡no podía permitirlo!

El canoso cerró el ojo concentrándose en sí mismo. Se sumergió en la oscuridad de su mente y suavemente nombro a Mad Hatter dentro de su cabeza.

Extraño... nada sucedió.

Llamo de nuevo.

Nada sucedió.

La sorpresa lo acaparó y llamó insistiendo aun más.

Nuevamente... nada sucedió. Siquiera un poco de poder que negara a la Chain.

Volvió a insistir. Esto no podía estar pasando, su poder, su Chain ¡su cuerpo!

Una risita muy conocida fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación─ Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

Break fue a quejarse, encontrándose con que de su boca no salían palabras, por alguna razón tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hacer sonido alguno. Pero esa no era la peor parte, lo mas anormal fue que siquiera podía abrir en una pequeña hendidura sus labios.

"_¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Tampoco puedo hablar?!"_ pensó desesperado por abrir su boca.

─Oh, ¿Ya no puedes hablar? ─fueron palabras sarcásticas, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia él─ Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando la Chain tomaría el pleno control de tu cuerpo.

El canoso solo quedo tieso, escuchando como el sonido de sus pasos incrementaba cada vez que se acercaba más hacia su cabeza.

─Si ese es el caso, significa que puedo hacer esto... ─Se detuvo y ensancho una gran sonrisa a su vista.

Su mirada quedo hipnotizada por aquella sonrisa macabra.

─Levántate ─ordenó suavemente.

Un tirón sacudió el cuerpo de Break. Como si cada uno de sus músculos se encontraran atados por las cadenas, su espalda involuntariamente se despego del suelo hasta llegar a la posición sentada.

─Ven, ven aquí ─llamó Vincent, atrayéndolo con su mano.

Ahora sus manos se encontraban en el suelo, las cuales usando como impulso lograron que su cuerpo se levantara completamente frente al rubio.

Por unos pocos segundos Vincent admiró con orgullo, como el gran Mad Hatter quedo reducido a solo una conciencia en un cuerpo del cual no tenía control. Luego dio dos pasos y se ubicó muy cerca de él.

─Así me gusta... que me obedezcas ─Con delicadeza poso una mano sobre su cachete.

Por dentro Break ardía en ira. La indignación de ser manipulado de esta manera no tenia limites.

─Ahora, solo queda que la Chain devuelva tu personalidad original y así ¡por fin! conseguir la clase de diversión que siempre he estado buscando en esta detestable organización... ─con su mano libre levantó la ficha de caballero frente a su ojo─ Nuestro querido juego de memoria... descubrir quién de los dos es el Kevin Regnard que acecha a la ciudad.

Una maldición contra Vincent fue lo único que se paseó por la mente del Canoso.

─Aunque... ─el Nightray deslizó su mano hasta sujetar la punta de su barbilla y la levantó firme para cruzar sus miradas─ Tendrás la ventaja que no te obligare, será tu decisión o mejor dicho te hare una sugerencia para que escojas la mejor opción.

¿No obligarlo? ¿Sugerencia?

Claramente fueron palabras muy bien seleccionadas para que él accediera a su cometido. Sin embargo, Break ya estaba al tanto de este hecho. Así que con la duda latiendo en su cabeza se preparo a recibir la famosa sugerencia.

─Soy un hombre de palabra ─a Break no le convenció esta frase─ Tal como dije en la carta, cumpliré con dejar a todos en paz. Ninguno de tus cercanos vivirá lo que has sentido aquí, y lo que esperas con más ansias...

Chasqueó los dedos.

Instantáneamente las cadenas invisibles que amarraban el cuerpo de Break regresaron a la sombra de Vincent, trayendo consigo que el cuerpo del chico se viniera abajo bruscamente sobre sus rodillas y palmas de las manos.

─No tocare ni un cabello de tu querida Ojou-sama ─ensancho una gran sonrisa en su rostro─ pero, como dije antes, esto es decisión tuya. Así que aquí entra mi sugerencia para ayudarte.

Break solo se mantuvo en cuatro patas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Para que mirarlo si ya conocía las palabras que venían.

─Todo esto se hará realidad solo si juegas conmigo ─Pausó un momento y continuo─ Entonces... ¿Aceptas jugar conmigo? ─preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

─Yo... ─Break enmudeció al recordar la sonrisa de su Señora. De seguro a estas horas de la noche ella esperaba que regresara del supuesto viaje a Pandora.

Empuñó las manos hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron. No quería aceptar ¡no podía aceptar! Pero, si a ella algo le ocurría, él nunca se lo perdonaría.

─Yo... no... ─apretó los dientes, cortando las palabras nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? se supone que nunca haría las cosas por otra persona... ¡¿Por qué con ella era diferente?!

─ ¿Y bien? ─Complacido, Vincent observaba como debatía en su mente.

─Yo... no pue... ─no pudo terminar la frase, por más que lo deseó.

Recordó que una vez le dijo a alguien que la cuidaba como una hija. A ella le había dicho que la cuidaba por temor de su madre. Pero, todo fue una mentira.

La verdadera razón de su sobreprotección... se debía a un sentimiento que permanecería como una mera ilusión. Después de todo él siempre seria un siervo y su querido Xarx-nii.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

No podía hacerle esto a ella. Aunque su ilusión nunca se cumpliera.

Estaba decidido; Debía hacerlo. De todas formas su futuro ya estaba podrido... a comparación de ella que tenia aun mucho por florecer.

Y esto era lo que él más deseaba para ella. Así que...

─Yo acepto tu juego.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante.

Las cadenas se extendieron desde la sombra de Vincent y bailaron alrededor de él.

Después...

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo... lo siento Ojou-sama. He caído._

_He sido atrapado por mis propias palabras. A pesar que dije que no haría las cosas por los demás... míreme ahora._

_He decidido seguir su juego._

_A menos que encuentres la manera de detenerme, seré convertido en... Kevin Regnard. _

**_De alguna manera deseo que estas palabras llegaran a ella..._**

* * *

**Nota Autor.  
**

Espero hayan disfrutado.

Si tienen alguna recomendación, duda o corregir algún error, por favor dejar un review o mandarme un PM.

Y si solo quieren dejar un gracias, bueno con eso basta y sobra (y me haría muy feliz XD)**  
**


	2. ¿Donde estas?

**¿Donde estas?**

Durante casi una hora la Duquesa Rainsworth no aparto la vista de la hoja entre sus manos. Leía y releía buscando algo que dijera lo contrario, por lo menos una frase o tan siquiera una palabra que renovara sus esperanzas. Pero la investigación no hizo gran diferencia, solo sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas, especialmente aquella frase que daba la bienvenida a la lectura del informe de Pandora...

"_El agente Xerxes Break no pudo ser encontrado. A excepción de la familia Rainsworth todo rastro de su existencia ha sido borrado"_

Levemente arrugo los bordes de la hoja con sus dedos, a la vez que estrechaba sus ojos como tratando de encontrar palabras ocultas que contradijesen lo leído. Su columna ahora encorvada demostraba cuán grande era su determinación a encontrar lo imposible, aunque el miembro de Pandora que se encontraba a su lado comenzaba a preocuparse por sus actitudes poco usuales; y no era el único que en la habitación se sentía de esa manera. Reim que se encontraba junto a Sharon a pocos centímetros del escritorio de Sheryl, sentía que un sabor amargo se regaba en su boca. Volteo hacia la chica a verificar si era el único que se sentía de esta manera, pero solo se encontró con un rostro tan inexpresivo que le causaba temor.

Recordó que desde aquel día en que Sharon no vio a Break regresar sus emociones se secaron. No lloro, no pregunto, no amenazo con su Harisen, simplemente fue alejándose poco a poco de las personas en la mansión hasta el punto de durar todo un día encerrada en su habitación; siquiera salía tomar su infaltable té de la tarde. Oz y Alice preocupados, todas las mañanas tocaban a su puerta con un nuevo juego para alegrarla, lo mismo Gilbert que siempre llegaba con una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel, y en cuanto a él, aunque también estaba muy afectado se unía a los demás y daba lo mejor de sí para que la señorita no notara su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, la respuesta en todas las ocasiones fue la misma, una sonrisa triste acompañado de un "no se preocupen, estoy bien"

Reim se quedo observando otro poco como Sharon se mantenía allí de pie con la vista vacía hacia la hoja que agarraba la Duquesa. Ella no hubiera podido salir de aquellas cuatro paredes si no fuera por su abuela, quien de manera inteligente convenció a Pandora de realizar una investigación no solo para encontrar a un siervo considerado como miembro del ducado Rainsworth, sino el poseedor de una de las Chains más necesarias para dicha organización. Por eso, hoy después de mes y medio de la desaparición de Break un agente de Pandora entrega a Sheryl un informe con el resultado de la investigación.

Un resoplido por parte de la señora mayor, atrajo la atención de los presentes. De inmediato Reim se alisto a preguntar cuál fue el resultado, pero antes que pudiera modular palabra alguna fue interrumpido por la voz de la Duquesa.

─Lo siento, Sharon... Pandora no pudo dar con el paradero de Xerxes ─dijo con voz triste.

No hubo gran reacción en la castaña, solo asintió levemente como si todo el vigor de su juventud se hubiera esfumado. Por su parte Reim no podía aceptar esta noticia, empuñando sus manos con fiereza a medida que apartaba la vista, trato de ocultar la frustración contenida durante tanto tiempo.

─ ¿Qué hay de las anotaciones de Rufus-sama? ─pregunto aun sin cruzar la mirada con la anciana.

Sheryl sin querer cruzar su mirada con ellos, colocó la hoja sobre el escritorio y procedió a hablar.

─A diferencia de Pandora, las investigaciones de Ruf muestran que él no ha salido de la ciudad.

Enseguida Reim volteo hacia la señora con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Del mismo modo, Sharon sintió una punzada de alegría que disimuló muy bien.

─Sin embargo... Rufus afirmó lo mismo que he tenido en mente desde que él desapareció ─la Duquesa enlazó las manos frente a su rostro y apoyó su barbilla en ellas con mirada seria─ Si Xerxes no ha regresado y se encuentra en algún lugar de la ciudad, significa que su ida fue por voluntad propia.

Toda señal de esperanza se esfumo en un segundo. Una combinación entre tristeza y rabia se revolvió sin control dentro del chico de gafas.

─Eso... eso... ¡Eso no puede ser! ─Explotó el chico sin importarle la diferencia de nivel social─ ¡¿Por qué Xerxes se iría a voluntad propia?! ¡No hay razón!

─No sabemos sus motivos, pero es lo único que se puede concluir de las investigaciones.

─ ¡Pero, Xerxes!... ¡Xerxes nunca!...

─ ¡Ya basta Reim! ─exclamó Sharon cortándolo en el acto.

Reim calló ante la sorpresa.

─Estamos hablando de Break, una persona que solo usa a los demás para beneficio propio. Debías saber que este día llegaría ─la chica empuño las manos en los pliegues de su vestido, a la vez bajaba la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos bajo el flequillo─ El día... en que ya no necesitara más de nosotros.

─Oh, querida...

─ ¿De verdad piensas eso? ─el chico volteo hacia ella con una mirada dura en su rostro.

Sharon no respondió, siquiera levanto la vista hacia ellos.

─Respóndeme ─Reim se coloco frente a ella agarrándole los hombros con firmeza─ ¿De verdad piensas que Xerxes se iría solo porque ya no somos útiles para él?

Su única respuesta fue una mordida al labio inferior. Aun con la cabeza gacha guardo silencio por un momento y luego sin decir nada tiró de sus hombros, zafándose del agarre para salir de la habitación. Casi que por impulso el de gafas fue a perseguirla, pero antes de alcanzarla el sonido de una tos fingida lo obligo a mantenerse en su lugar.

─P-Pero, Sheryl-sama... su nieta... ─preocupado dirigió la vista hacia la señora mayor.

─Ya has dicho todo lo que debe saber.

Sheryl pausó un momento, mientras alcanzaba una pluma a pocos centímetros del papel. Luego con un delicado, pero rápido movimiento dibujo su firma sobre el documento.

─Puede que no lo entiendas ─dejo la pluma y continuo hablando─ Pero a veces una mujer necesita estar sola para colocar sus pensamientos en orden.

Reim simplemente asintió. No comprendía muy bien la situación pero si la señora mayor se lo decía, lo mejor era esperar.

* * *

Para cuando Sharon cruzo la puerta se apoyo en ella y dejo que lentamente el peso de su cuerpo la cerrara. En realidad no creía nada de lo que había dicho en la reunión, pero su mente jugaba con sus pensamientos haciéndola creer cosas equivocadas. Suspiro un poco y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo de la mansión. Sin voltear hacia ningún lado caminó directamente hacia el vestíbulo quedando sorprendida; la cantidad de gente había crecido rápidamente, tan solo en unas pocas horas solo había dos agentes de Pandora y ahora un grupo entero se encontraban hablando probablemente sobre la situación en la mansión.

Sharon con el ánimo que cargaba no le tomo importancia a esto y cruzó entre las personas para llegar a las escaleras que conducían hacia su habitación. Cuando iba por la mitad del vestíbulo escuchó una voz que la llamaba, cosa a la cual no prestó atención. Sin embargo, cuando que fue a dar el siguiente paso sintió la presión de una palmadita en su hombro.

─Sharon-chan~ ─canturrio Oz detrás de ella.

La chica se detuvo bruscamente y sin muchas ganas de querer hablar se volteo a paso lento.

─Buen día Oz-sama ─con gran esfuerzo fingió una sonrisa triste.

De inmediato Oz capto el mensaje de aquella sonrisa, por lo que cambio a una expresión seria.

─ ¿Cómo terminó la reunión con la Duquesa?

La sonrisa fingida se borro al instante. El semblante de Sharon decayó nuevamente a una tristeza tan profunda que solo la incitaba a huir de allí.

─Pues, veras... ─bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, huyéndole a los ojos del rubio. Oz se arrepintió internamente de haber hecho la pregunta─ Pandora encontró...

"_Yo creo que solo se aburrió de la monotonía"_

No pudo terminar la frase para Oz, aquellas palabras la habían dejado helada. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando de donde provenía aquella frase, pero no pudo dar con la persona que la había dejado escapar.

"_Tal vez, regrese cuando menos lo esperemos, después de todo el siempre aparece en los lugares que menos crees_"

Otra frase y esta vez con diferente voz. Estaban hablando de Break, una persona, no, varias personas pero ¿Quiénes eran? Dejando de lado al rubio, se dedico a pasear su vista por todo el vestíbulo.

"_¡Ja! deben estar bromeando para creer eso, lo más seguro es que se cansó de cuidar la nieta caprichosa de la Duquesa"_

Un escalofrío estremeció todo su cuerpo. Sharon lentamente abrazo su cuerpo formando una equis sobre su pecho con sus brazos. No podía creer lo que pensaban de ella, siempre se mantuvo tan encerrada en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta lo que pensaban los demás sobre la próxima Duquesa Rainsworth, incluso lo más probable es que tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su siervo. Apretó aun más sus brazos sobre su pecho y bajo la cabeza a la vez que apretaba los dientes, el dolor de sus propios errores se estaba volviendo insoportable.

─ ¡¿Qué sucede, Sharon-chan?! ─Oz preocupado se arrimo a ella al ver como de repente comenzó a acurrucarse entre sus brazos como si el frío la invadiera.

"_En serio esa chica no hace nada, tiene una chain y todo el día se queda luciendo el vestido esperando a que la protejan, no me extraña que Xerxes Break se haya aburrido de eso"_

Esta vez Oz también escucho las palabras. Le costaba creer que agentes de Pandora chismosearan en la propia casa de la afectada, así que sin más se separó de Sharon dispuesto a dejarles en claro las cosas.

─Ellos tienen razón... ─musitó.

El rubio se quedo tieso al dar el primer paso.

─ ¿Q-Qué dices...?

─Si tan solo hubiera escuchado... Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte ─fueron susurros dichos a ella misma─ Si tan solo no hubiera dependido tanto de Break, si tan solo...

Enmudeció. Ya no aguantaba, una gran presión se extendía sobre su pecho asfixiándola; era como si algo quisiera salir de allí pero no podía. Oz no pudo soportar más ver a Sharon en un estado que le recordaba aquella temporada en que se encerró dentro de sí porque su padre lo había rechazado. Así que en un paso rápido la agarró firme por sus hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

─ ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, tu no tienes culpa de nada! ─Exclamó con una mirada dura en su rostro─ Si de algo estoy seguro es que Break nunca se iría por pequeñeces como esas.

Sharon escuchaba las palabras de Oz, pero no las asimilaba. De un momento a otro dio un apretón mucho mas fuerte a su pecho como si un terrible escalofrío la invadiera sin control. El rubio se desesperó, ella no entendía; no encontrando mas solución para calmarla intentó atraparla en un abrazo.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí! ─lo empujo lejos y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

─ ¡Sharon! ─Oz fue tras de ella. Tenía claro con que con este estado de ánimo no era bueno dejarla sola.

La castaña corrió por los pasillos sin saber a dónde llegar, solo quería huir y desocupar aquella presión en su pecho que la torturaba. Su cuerpo ahora agitado tras subir las escaleras a gran velocidad le pedía que se detuviera, de igual forma Oz que corría detrás de ella casi le rogaba que parara, pero ella no quería, solo quería estar sola.

Su cuerpo no aguantó más la carrera. En medio del afán diviso una habitación no muy lejos de ella donde se introdujo colocándole seguro a la puerta en el acto.

─ ¡Sharon-chan, abre la puerta! ─gritó el rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

Sharon no apartó la mano de la perilla de la puerta.

─ ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! ─esta vez la voz fue acompañada de golpes.

Ignoro todo sonido proveniente del chico; simplemente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un sofá cercano a una estantería llena de libros. Lentamente acomodo su pequeño cuerpo en el asiento para luego apoyar los codos en sus muslos, a la vez que ubicaba sus manos tapándose el rostro. Una risita de lo más triste escapo entre sus dedos.

─Idiota... ─musitó─ Quien diría que terminaría en tu habitación, Break.

Aun reía, aunque las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

─No me di cuenta... No quise darme cuenta de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza ─Sharon apretó más las manos contra su rostro─ Si... si te hubiera ayudado a llevar tus cargas nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Las lágrimas se derramaban sin control.

─Pero ¡no! ¡Yo soy así, solo me centre en mí! ¡Confié en que tú siempre estarías allí para protegerme!

Con furia dio un Golpe a la estantería de libros; la frustración de no haber hecho nada la dominaba. Lentamente bajo la cabeza y volvió a acomodar su la mano libre sobre su rostro.

─Y... ahora que te has ido... ─se corto su voz por un momento, el dolor no la dejaba hablar─ me doy... ¡me doy cuenta que te necesito, Xarx-nii!

Exploto en llanto sobre sus manos. Sharon lloro como una niña pequeña desde lo más profundo de su ser; todas aquellas emociones guardadas durante tanto tiempo por fin podían salir de su interior.

─Si... si pudiera hacer algo ─continuo hablando entre sollozos─ ¡Si tan solo pudiera demostrarte que puedo ser fuerte y serte de utilidad!

Dio un gran golpe a la estantería nuevamente.

─ ¡Si solo pudiera...!

Golpeo y golpeo la estantería hasta que sus manos enrojecieron, repentinamente el llanto había cambiado a una combinación de ira y tristeza consigo misma. No le importo que sus manos estuvieran lastimadas, continúo golpeando sin cesar hasta que escucho un "crack" proveniente de la parte superior del mueble. Sharon cesó de inmediato su llanto y levanto la vista, pero fue demasiado tarde; una caja llena de libros cayó encima de ella.

─ ¿Qué está sucediendo allí? ─esta vez fue la voz de Reim al otro lado de la puerta─ ¡Sharon-sama, abra la puerta por favor!

El sonido de sus voces se escuchaba a lo lejos. La castaña lentamente abrió los ojos tras el impacto sobre su cabeza. Aquel golpe la había dejado realmente mareada y lo único que veían sus ojos eran imágenes borrosas de las cosas a su alrededor. A paso lento levanto su vista al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabeza tratando de disminuir el dolor que ahora se extendía por todo su cráneo.

Por un momento se quedo sentada, paseando la vista por los objetos que cayeron al suelo. La mayoría eran libros viejos u objetos sin valor que nunca pensó que Break guardaría, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una mancha azul debajo de un libro. Frotó sus ojos con delicadeza y enfoco mejor su vista, aquella cosa era tan familiar.

Se acercó y lo levantó, quedando demasiado sorprendida.

─ ¿E-Emily? ─Exclamo, a la vez que colocaba a la muñeca frente a sus ojos─ ¿Qué haces aquí tirada?

Paseó la horrible muñeca por sus manos sacudiéndole el polvo, igualmente la observo de arriba abajo revisando que no tuviera ningún roto tras su larga estadía en aquella caja.

─Esto es tan familiar... ─fueron palabras dichas a ella misma─ Incluso, cuando fuiste a la guarida del Gato Cheshire hiciste lo mismo, pero por q-

Calló al recordar una promesa de hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

─ _¡Xar-nii, Xarx-nii! ─la pequeña Sharon corrió hasta el lado de Break─ ¿Cuándo me dejaras jugar con Emily?_

─_Oh, Ojou-sama, así que aquí estabas ─levanto una mano en son de saludo._

_La niña se coloco las manos en la cintura y le dio una mirada penetrante._

─ _¡Respóndeme Xarx-nii! ─lloriqueo la pequeña─ ¿Cuándo me dejaras jugar con Emily?_

─_Eso es fácil, Sharon-sama ─Break irguió su columna y le contesto con una sonrisa juguetona─ El día que yo suelte a Emily, usted podrá jugar con ella. _

─ _¡Pero, Xarx-nii! ─se quejo a gran voz─ ¡Tu nunca sueltas a Emily! ─fue casi un llanto. _

_El hombre de cabello blanco dejo escapar una gran carcajada._

─_En ese caso nunca jugaras con ella~ ─agrego con su típico tono juguetón. _

_Sharon realizó un mohín, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos. Sus grandes ojos color rosa lo miraban acusadoramente por aquellas palabras. Por su parte Break la miraba con una gran sonrisa inocente en su rostro._

─_Vamos Sharon-sama, no debe preocuparse ─movió la mano de arriba debajo de forma juguetona─ Habrá un momento en que usted podrá jugar con Emily._

_Rápidamente, la niña cambio a una mirada de gran curiosidad. La emoción en su rostro no se podía disimular._

─_El día en que yo esté en problemas o necesite de ayuda yo dejare a Emily, así que usted tendrá la oportunidad de jugar con ella ─la miro fijamente─ pero ese día usted también tendrá otra labor._

_La chica lo miro con aun más curiosidad._

─_Usted se encargara de llevarme Emily para así poder librarme del problema._

_Se borro la mirada curiosa de su rostro. _

─_Entonces, no voy a poder jugar con Emily ─frunció el seño_

_Break la miro desconcertado._

─_Tu eres muy fuerte, ¡nunca te atraparan Xarx-nii! ─Sharon alzo las dos manos en son de victoria._

_El hombre se quedo en blanco por un momento y luego sin avisar una gran carcajada se escapo de sus labios._

─ _¡no te rías! ─ Sharon volvió a fruncir el seño._

_Break observo la cara muy seria de la niña, por lo que calló y se dirigió a ella con un tono de voz dulce._

─ _Sharon ─ se agacho al mismo nivel de ella y coloco la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza─ Incluso, una persona como yo necesitara ayuda en cualquier momento._

_La chica quedo hipnotizada en el brillo de su ojo rojo. Nunca en su vida había visto a Xerxes hablar tan serio._

─_Por eso quiero que me prometas algo ─agarro a Emily con la mano derecha y dejo que el dedo meñique sobresaliera un poco─ si llegas a ver a Emily sola, por favor llévamela de regreso._

_La chica lo miro fijamente y lentamente cruzo su dedo meñique con el de él._

─_Lo haré ─extendió una gran sonrisa._

_Igualmente Break sonrió y se levanto para continuar su camino hacia la mansión. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a caminar se dio cuenta que la chica se lo quedaba mirando fijamente._

─ _¿Ojou-sama?_

─ _¿Por qué haces esto, Xarx-nii? ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?_

_Xerxes se acerco y dio una palmadita en su cabeza._

─_Mmm veamos... ─la miró fijamente, pensando muy bien sus palabras─ Quizás sea porque no me gustaría revelar mis debilidades a otra persona. _

_Sharon lo miro con gran cara de confusión y él en cambio no aguanto las ganas de reír._

─_No se precipite Sharon-sama, cuando sea grande lo entenderá ─continuo riendo a medida que emprendía el camino hacia la mansión._

─ _¡no te burles de mí! ─salió corriendo a alcanzarlo._

.

.

Ahora un abrazo atrapaba a Emily en el cuerpecillo de la chica. Una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

─Como pude olvidar que desde muy pequeña me encomendaste tu protección ─musitó, mientras separaba una mano de Emily para limpiar su mejilla─ Desde hace mucho tiempo Emily estuvo esperando por mi visita, y yo en mi egoísmo y dolor propio no me moví para encontrarla.

La cerradura de la puerta comenzó a sonar como si alguien la forcejeara.

─Pero ¡Ya basta de tanto llorar! ¡Dejare de lamentarme de lo que no hice! ─Sharon exclamó a gran voz─ ¡Esta es mi oportunidad, te demostrare que tan fuerte puedo ser y te encontrare!

Con la manga de su vestido frotó sus ojos para luego erguir la columna y colocar su frente en alto; el llanto no existía más en sus ojos.

─Así que, dime Break... ─lentamente levantó a Emily hasta sus ojos─ ¿Dónde estás?

─ ¡Sharon!

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un Oz agitado y a Reim con una llave en su mano.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? Se escucho un estruendo del otro lado ─Pregunto Oz mirando el montón de libros regados en el suelo.

─ ¿Está todo en orden? ─Pregunto Reim, observando detenidamente los ojos enrojecidos de ella.

Sharon sintió como el chico la miraba sin disimulo alguno, por lo que rápidamente aparto su vista con vergüenza.

─N-No se preocupen ya todo bien. Digamos que tuve tiempo para pensar las cosas ─aun apartaba su mirada con verguenza.

Reim dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios al recordar las palabras de la Duquesa; Lo mejor fue dejarla sola.

─Ahora solo quiero hablar con mi abuela ─continuó la castaña, mirando esta vez fijo al de gafas─ Hay algo que necesito discutir con ella.

─Eso no será posible ─fue tajante el Lunettes.

─ ¿Reim?

Lentamente el chico acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Todavía no había dicho ninguna palabra pero su rostro claramente reflejaba preocupación.

─Reim-san ¿Qué ha sucedido? ─Insistió Oz con expresión seria.

El siervo de Barma tomo una gran inspiración y con la misma intensidad la dejo salir.

─Los Duques han sido llamados para una reunión de carácter urgente ─respondió con una mirada más preocupada de lo normal.

Oz y Sharon tomaron la respuesta con sorpresa.

─Al parecer... una cadena, no... Una persona... ─se detuvo mientras apretaba los dientes con indignación.

El temor invadió a los dos chicos, para ver a Reim de esa manera realmente tenía que ser algo serio.

─Re-

No la dejo continuar.

─Algo que no podemos llamar humano... ha cometido una masacre en la ciudad.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Espero y les haya gustado el cap. Ya saben corrección, opinión, todo tipo de critica constructiva por favor un review o un PM ^^

De verdad lo siento por la demora del capitulo, he estado bastante apretada con el tiempo. Pero como siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

Agradesco mucho por los comentario a **Lenka Vessalius**, **osma-alice**, en especial a **Shadechu Nightray** por sus consejos. También a los **anonimos** que se tomaron el trabajo de comentar a pesar de no tener cuenta, mmm espero que ellos se pasen nuevamente xD

Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo~


	3. Cuerpo vacío

Chicos, antes de empezar deben saber que la letra_ cursiva_ de este capitulo no son flashback como tal, nadie está recordando; solo es la narración de sucesos que tuvieron lugar un poco antes del desarrollo de este capítulo.

* * *

**Cuerpo vacío.**

_Fue una fiesta, una gran fiesta..._

_El dueño de la mansión derrochó gran parte de su dinero en la celebración de la boda de su hija. El inmenso salón que antes era el vestíbulo, daba a conocer a toda persona que llegaba cuán grande era el prestigio que poseía aquella familia en Reveille. Columnas decoradas, sillas revestidas de finas telas, una gran pista de baile que se extendía por casi todo el salón, igualmente las mesas, también adornadas que contenían la suculenta comida, invitaban de manera irresistible a los recién llegados a probar de ella._

_Los carruajes llegaban uno a uno revelando a las parejas de alto rango social que asistían a la fiesta. Con total seguridad de su invitación mostraban una pequeña carta al sirviente junto a la entrada del lugar, para luego dirigirse a la feliz pareja dando sus mejores deseos. Los dichosos aceptaban con gran alegría la felicitación y despedían a los recién llegados, quienes continuaban hacia la pista de baile, disfrutando de la música y el ritmo junto con los otros invitados._

_El transcurso de la noche continuó en risas, alegría, el disfrutar de la comida y el goce sin igual de la pareja. Sin embargo, lo que alguna vez fue un lugar placentero... se convirtió en una carnicería._

_La oscuridad cayó, las puertas se cerraron, los cuerpos comenzaron caer uno tras otro sobre la pista de baile. En pedazos, con cortaduras, con magulladuras, no era mucha la diferencia, lo importante era que ya no pudieran moverse; lo importante era cumplir el objetivo. El pavor se apodero de las personas, corrieron sin control al tiempo que los gritos inevitables de sus bocas acompañaban a los de los recién acuchillados._

_Una sonrisa de la más sádica se extendió en el rostro del atacante, aquella combinación de alaridos llenos de terror era demasiado agradable; sin duda era música a sus oídos. Lentamente fue acabando con todos, despedazándolos de la manera más fría posible, en especial por esos gritos arrancados que lo incitaban a realizarlo con mayor frecuencia. El hombre continuó asesinando hasta que acorralo frente a la puerta las pocas personas que quedaban de la pasada fiesta. Su ojo rojo sangre bajo de la capucha los observó con deseo, con ansias, igualmente la sonrisa enferma permanecía allí como una estampa sobre su rostro._

_El grupo arrinconado lo vio con pánico, una sombra oscura se extendía desde su espalda como si estuviera manejándolo. Intentaron correr, pero sus cuerpos temblorosos no se movían, no podían moverse, algo los había atrapado; los mantenía sujetos en la espera de su muerte. A paso lento el hombre empezó la caminata entre ellos, empuñó con fiereza la daga en su mano y el coro de gritos reanudo alimentando sus oídos hasta decir nomás._

_Y de pronto silencio._

_El piso se tiño de rojo, la sangre de las victimas corrió entre los cuerpos sin vida que se extendían a través del salón. El hombre vestido con capa y capucha negra, que ahora se tornaba en un color marrón oscuro por la sangre salpicada sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba de pie en medio de los cadáveres, admirando con orgullo su obra recién acabada. La daga aun en su mano permanecía fuertemente empuñada a la espera de que alguien más apareciera, pero nadie se movió, todo se mantuvo inerte._

_De repente el hombre soltó la daga y cayó sobre sus rodillas como si por fin se hubiese ganado la batalla sobre el control de su cuerpo. Con su único ojo recorrió con actives la zona de la tragedia. Quedo atónito. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada, a la vez que su respiración se agito al punto de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire de manera desesperada; no podía creer lo que veía, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Lentamente levanto sus manos temblorosas hasta su rostro, quedando aterrorizado ante su vista; sus manos blancas ahora estaban manchadas con el rojo de la sangre inocente._

_Mujeres, hombres, niños, viejos, todos cayeron bajo esas manos de la manera más ruin y despiadada; y lo peor era que no podía recordar nada, siquiera como había llegado allí, aunque algo si era seguro, el eco de sus gritos dentro de su cabeza se paseaba fuerte y claro. Tapo sus oídos con rudeza, asimismo apretó su ojo rogando que el sonido desapareciera, pero no acababa, al contrario, parecía que se intensificaba. Lo único que pudo decir en ese momento fue en una pregunta para sí mismo._

─_¿Q-Que... he hecho? ─palabras llenas de pavor._

_Setenta y ocho personas en una sola noche. Muy poco para una fiesta de semejante magnitud, pero una cifra significativa para él o mejor dicho para su captor. Ya era demasiado tarde para él, estaba ocurriendo, los tratamientos de Vincent estaban dando frutos... el desequilibrio de Kevin Regnard estaba reemplazando a Xerxes Break._

* * *

─¡¿U-Una masacre?! ─exclamaron Sharon y Oz al unísono.

La sorpresa realmente no cavia en ellos. Escuchar que hubo una masacre en la 5ciudad era algo que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando en la actualidad la máxima lucha que se llevaba a cabo era la guerra contra los Baskerville y las chains que escapaban del abismo. Ya no existía más los conflictos ni venganzas entre las familias a causa del poder, eso era parte del pasado, entonces ¿Por qué sucedía esto? Era una pregunta que daba vueltas en sus cabezas.

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza en son de afirmación fue la única respuesta de Reim. Los chicos entendieron inmediatamente. Aquel movimiento y la seriedad tan profunda que siquiera daba lugar para que el hombre limpiara sus lentes nerviosamente, demostraba cuan complicada era la situación. El silencio reino entre ellos, mientras aun trataban de asimilar la noticia, hasta que una pregunta pudo romperlo.

─Reim... ¿A qué te referías con algo que no es humano? ─pregunto Sharon con un poco de temor. Su mirada igual de seria se cruzaba con la de él, esperando cuál sería su repuesta.

─Eso es algo que tendré que responderte en el camino ─respondió el de lentes, mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo y lo destapaba para mirar la hora─ Dentro de pocos minutos comenzara la reunión en Pandora y el Duque Barma no me aceptara que llegue tarde con ustedes.

La Rainsworth y el Vessalius se miraron un momento, para luego devolver sus miradas al otro y asentir al tiempo, igualmente Reim asintió, a la vez que guardaba el reloj de nuevo. Los tres chicos se dispusieron a caminar por los pasillos para llegar al carruaje que ya los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión. El silencio nuevamente cayo entre ellos, sin embargo antes que se convirtiera en algo incómodo Reim comenzó a hablar.

─Justo después que salieras de la habitación, llego un agente de Pandora de parte del Duque Barma, pidiendo a Sheryl-sama que fuera inmediatamente a una reunión de carácter urgente ─se dirigió a Sharon, mientras cruzaban la última esquina para llegar a las escaleras. Ella solo lo escuchaba con gran interés.─ Al principio la Duquesa se vio muy sorprendida y yo también, después de todo es demasiado extraño que en Pandora se haga una reunión de ese tipo, además el hecho de que pidieran un acompañante por cada Duque tampoco era normal. Sin embargo, luego que el agente abrió el sobre que trajo consigo...

Calló por un momento, deteniéndose en el principio de las escaleras. Su rostro no lucia muy bien, más bien algo desencajado como si no quisiera recordar aquello que había dentro del sobre. Sharon instantáneamente noto el cambio de carácter en él, por lo que no quiso insistir. Sin embargo, esto era algo que debían saber les gustara o no, así que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

─¿Que había allí, Reim? ─preguntó con voz serena, pese a que la curiosidad casi la dominaba. Por su parte, el chico dejo escapar un gran suspiro y reanudó la caminata por las escaleras, dejando caer la mano de Sharon desde su hombro.

─Él sacó unas fotografías y se las entregó a la Duquesa ─habló Reim con voz temblorosa al finalizar las escaleras que los conducen al vestíbulo─ Nunca en mi vida había visto tal cara de shock como la que Sheryl-sama tenía en ese momento. La manera como agarraba las fotos, y como las veía no tenía comparación, así que me tome el atrevimiento y mire las fotografías... allí comprendí todo de inmediato.

Los tres chicos terminaron de atravesar el vestíbulo, para ahora cruzar la puerta principal y dirigirse hacia el carruaje que los esperaba.

─Cadáveres por doquier, la sangre salpicada en las paredes, incluso partes de cuerpos cortadas tan finamente ─continuó hablando Reim─ Todo fue tan asqueroso, tan despiadado... tan desalmado que aún no asimilo como una persona fue capaz de asesinarlos de manera tan brutal e irse así nomás.

Apretó sus puños con gran fuerza, a medida que bajaba la vista hacia el suelo. Aun no podía superar la combinación de rabia y tristeza que se producía dentro de él cada vez que recordaba aquellas imágenes.

─Pero, Reim-san ─llamo Oz, despertándolo de sus pensamientos─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es una persona normal? Quiero decir, para que haya un ataque de tan alto calibre lo más seguro es que esté implicada una Chain y con ello un contratista ilegal ¿no?

─Tiene razón, Oz-sama, por eso Pandora está involucrada. Sin embargo, yo no digo que sea una persona normal la que ataco ese lugar, lo que quiero decir es que el contratista también participó de la masacre como si fuera la Chain ─Reim camino hasta el carruaje, deteniéndose justo en la puerta para que Sharon entrara de primera. Luego prosiguió Oz, manteniéndose muy atento a sus palabras─. Una de las fotografías mostraba la imagen de una daga ensangrentada, eso fue lo que me convenció. La persona actuó con el arma y la chain no solo observo que atacara, de ahí mi conclusión junto con la Duquesa; no solo actuó la Chain, también el contratista actuó como la Chain.

El pequeño rubio acomodo su cuerpo junto a la castaña, sin querer creer lo que escuchaba.

─Que horrible... ─dijo Sharon con un tono de voz que daba a entender asco─ No puedo imaginar a una persona consciente trabajando a la par de una Chain, eso es algo... impensable.

El hombre de lentes asintió levemente. Aunque, luchaba por no demostrarlo, la preocupación se mostró viva en su rostro.

─¿Ahora entiende, Sharon-sama? ─preguntó.

Igualmente la chica asintió. En su rostro se lucía una expresión peor que la del chico.

─Por esa razón no puedo llamar a esa persona humano o por mi parte, ya no es un humano ─Reim entro al carruaje, sentándose justo afrente de la chica. Luego con un suave movimiento ajusto lentamente sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, para cambiar a una mirada penetrante hacia ella─ Porque quien quiera que haya hecho tal atrocidad... de seguro ya no tiene alma.

La castaña quedo tiesa ante su mirada y palabras. Sintió como lentamente la tensión se acumulaba sobre sus hombros; el temor a lo desconocido, a encontrar una persona que no conocía el valor humano, comenzaba a dominarla. Una voz de mando, seguido del sonido de un latigazo acompañado por el relinchar de los caballos, la despertó de sus pensamientos; había llegado el momento de partir, las instalaciones de Pandora esperaban por ellos.

* * *

_La presión de la palma de las manos sobre sus oídos fue debilitándose poco a poco; el apriete de su ojo fue rindiéndose a un párpado relajado que se levantaba lentamente para revelar su ojo rojo. Con un pausado movimiento de cabeza, aunque aún mantenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus orejas, el hombre conocido como Xerxes Break observó la magnitud de un hecho del cual no tenía memoria. Su cabeza dio vueltas. Múltiples preguntas se revolvían en ella tratando de averiguar qué había pasado, especialmente la que más insistía en su mente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? _

_¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? o quizás ¿Un año? No tenía ni la menor idea, de lo único de lo que sí tenía certeza era que había estado en la mansión Nightray arrodillado frente a una persona muy joven y luego la oscuridad se apodero de él; lo demás en su memoria fue borroso, siquiera recordaba por qué había ido allí en primer lugar y no es que le importara demasiado. _

_Lentamente separó las manos de sus oídos para apoyarlas en el suelo y levantarse hasta que su columna quedo totalmente erguida. Luego con la misma velocidad poso las palmas sobre sus rodillas, acariciándolas suavemente para calmar el maltrato generado en el tiempo que estuvo sobre ellas. Nuevamente levantó la cabeza. Se dedicó a observar por otros pocos minutos a su alrededor, encontrándose con que ya no sentía ningún tipo de temor, tampoco el temblor que hace un tiempo acaparaba su cuerpo existía más. De alguna manera, su mente y cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose. _

_De manera extraña todo aquel sufrimiento, sentimientos y pensamientos que se generaron al ver la acción de sus manos, estaban siendo eliminados; todo aquello que le hacía daño estaba siendo borrado de su memoria por la Chain. Y no solamente eso, su poder nuevamente comenzaba a regarse a través su cuerpo de manera tan viva que casi podía asegurar que era suyo. _

_Intentó huir, pero se encontró con que arrastraba los pies. Aun así trato de correr, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Las cadenas salieron de su sombra aferrándose a él, reclamaban lo que desde hace mes y medio era suyo. Su vista se nubló, fue cayendo de nuevo en la inconciencia._

─_N-No… déjame ir ─fue una débil súplica. Apenas se escuchaba su voz, mientras la Chain se aferraba más a él. _

"_Recuerda… entre más sacrificios obtengas habrá más oportunidad de cumplir tu deseo"_

_Palabras perfectamente seleccionadas que llegaban a su mente._

─_Deseo… ¿Cuál… es mi deseo? ─Preguntó sin fuerzas. Su vista ya estaba cayendo en la oscuridad; el suave arrullar de la Chain lo estaba atrapando._

"_El deseo de Xerxes Break es salvar a la chica, el deseo de Kevin Regnard es salvar a su maestro"_

─_Y… ¿ Quién… soy yo? _

_"Tú eres… Kevin Regnard"_

─_Yo…soy… ─Break no pudo terminar la frase. Su cuerpo y mente se habían rendido completamente al control de la Chain, la cual siguiendo sus memorias revivía aquella personalidad olvidada que se encargó de cometer la masacre._

_Un gran estrépito muy parecido a un montón de platos cayendo al suelo despertó al hombre de su letargo. De inmediato enderezó su cuerpo dirigiendo la vista hacia una de las cuantas mesas que continuaban en pie; de alguna manera los platos que estaban sobre ella ahora se encontraban rotos en el suelo._

─_Imperdonable ─refunfuñó el peliblanco, mientras emprendía la caminata hacia el lugar─ Olvidar a la persona número setenta y nueve ¡es algo imperdonable! ─Aquella última expresión retumbo en el salón. El tono débil y suplicante de su voz había cambiado drásticamente a un tono grave y despiadado._

_Un débil gemido escapó de la parte baja de la mesa a causa de sus palabras, pero fue cortado antes que incrementara. El hombre lo notó inmediatamente, cambiando de humor nuevamente; ahora una risilla juguetona escapaba de sus labios, mientras se detenía justo al lado de la mesa._

─_Así que aquí estabas~ ─dijo con el mismo tono juguetón. Otro gemido lleno de pavor se escuchó, pero fue ahogado antes de propagarse─ ¿Por qué no hacemos el trabajo fácil y sale de allí? ─esta vez llamó con una pregunta tranquila._

_No hubo respuesta por parte del hombre debajo la mesa, siquiera un sonido de su boca asustada. Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro del peliblanco, seguido de un chasquido de dientes que daba a entender lo limitado de su paciencia. Deseaba matarlo, la Chain se lo exigía, pero primero quería disfrutar del miedo de esa persona, así que colocando la mano sobre la mesa, se apoyó y asomó la cabeza bajo esta._

─_Realmente debería salir… ─comentó con aparente calma al hombre de mediana edad y ropas elegantes bajo la mesa─ Para una persona de su edad ese no es un lugar adecuado. Podría adquirir un severo dolor de espalda ─__Palabras que se convirtieron en burla._

_El hombre, quien no se lo esperaba, lo miró con ojos tan abiertos como platos. Trató de gritar, pero se encontró con que su boca temblaba. La impresión de ver a la persona que cometió tal atrocidad, especialmente su mirada de locura bajo la capucha, analizándolo, como si quisiera saber cuál es la parte más tierna de su cuerpo, lo mantenía paralizado._

_El peliblanco no tardó en notar su terror, cosa que le agradó. Así que tratando de infundir todavía más, extendió su mano hacia el otro._

─_Ven… ─llamó suavemente._

_La mano se acercaba lentamente hacia él; estaba concentrado en ella, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar, saliendo por el lado contrario de la mesa._

─_¡A-Aléjate! ─gritó el hombre, al tiempo que daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás que fueron incrementando de velocidad. _

─_Oh por favor, no lo hagas, no huyas ─Habló con tanta tranquilidad el de un solo ojo, pese a lo que pedía─. Solo harás las cosas más dolorosas._

_Al escuchar eso el Hombre mayor no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Por su parte el otro camino hacia él pausadamente, mientras asentía con un leve movimiento de cabeza. _

─_¡D-Detente! ─fueron palabras llenas de pánico del hombre; cosa que fue recibida con una sonrisa de placentera por el otro─ ¡P-por favor no me mates! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Mujeres? ¡Tengo todo eso! Te daré lo que quieras, así que por favor ¡n-no lo hagas!_

_Suplicó el señor mayor cayendo de rodillas. Sus ojos cristalinos delataban la aparición de las lágrimas en ellos._

─_¿Dinero… dices? ─preguntó el otro demostrando aparente interés._

_Una pequeña luz de esperanza le pareció haber encontrado._

─_¡Sí! ¡Dinero, mucho dinero! ¡Todo el que te puedas imaginar será tuyo! ─Insistió con casi voz de llanto. Las lágrimas en sus ojos ya no se podían esconder._

_Una risa de lo más burlesca escapo de sus labios._

─_El dinero no tiene valor para mí, porque ¡ni el dinero ni nadie pueden hacer algo por mí! ─rápidamente agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia su media cara descubierta─ Solo soy un cuerpo vacío que no le queda nada, alguien que ha perdido todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en su vida; alguien que le ha tocado aceptar su destino. _

_Palabras retorcidas que penetraban en sus oídos. _

_Ya no reía el peliblanco, pero la sonrisa enferma se mantenía mientras hablaba. El hombre la observó con miedo, podía sentir como su aliento caliente rozaba con su cara avisándole de su pronta muerte._

─_Y ahora tú también harás parte de ese destino ─agrego el de un solo ojo, aunque esta vez no pudo callar la pequeña risilla─ Mi Chain esta hambrienta._

_La pequeña luz de esperanza del hombre mayor se esfumó por completo, ahora solo podía ver como la oscuridad se extendía desde las espaldas del agresor. Grandes cadenas negras aparecieron amarrando el cuerpo del peliblanco, al tiempo que otras cadenas lentamente se enredaban en él generando una pequeña presión sobre su cuerpo. Pero, la parte más escalofriante fue como aquella cosa detrás de su espalda tomó la forma de una gran capa oscura con una capucha sin rostro en la parte donde se supone que debería ir la cabeza. Quedo totalmente paralizado; nunca en su vida había visto algo así._

_La presión sobre su cuerpo comenzó a actuar. Sin mucha prisa, pero con gran fuerza podía sentir como estaba siendo aplastado, incluso su respiración comenzaba a fallar; y él por su parte reía, solo reía en la locura de un sacrificio más y un paso más cerca para llegar a su deseo._

_La Chain extendió su capa, era momento de acabar con esto. El chico detuvo la risa por un momento disponiéndose a dar la orden. Abrió la boca._

─_¡Detente Kevin!_

_Antes que pudiera hablar, una voz de mando retumbó en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se descontroló, la Chain soltó al hombre, asimismo él soltó el cuello de su camisa, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero mientras tosía en busca de aire. _

─_Ese hombre será una excelente ayuda para nosotros ─un hombre con capa negra y capucha que dejaba sobresalir algunos cabellos rubios caminó hacia ellos, acompañado de una chica de ojos y cabello rosa─ Digamos, que será la persona que encenderá nuestro juego. _

_Kevin no dijo una sola palabra. Solo se mantuvo de pie, brindándole una mirada de odio puro. Por su parte, el rubio lo ignoro y continuó acercándose hasta quedar frente a él. _

_Agarró su barbilla levantándola para cruzar sus miradas._

─_¡Quién lo diría! ─exclamo con tono de burla el rubio conocido como Vincent. Kevin intentó tirar de su barbilla, pero lo mantenía bien agarrado─ Aun mantienes esa mirada tan despreciable en tu ojo… Al parecer, romper la voluntad de Mad Hatter es más difícil de lo que pensé._

─_¿Mad Hatter? ─Preguntó Lotti con sorpresa._

_Vincent soltó la barbilla del chico y se giró, haciendo contacto visual con ella._

─_Es el mismo._

─_Pero ¿cómo? Él nos mataría antes de llegar a ponerle una mano encima ─la duda todavía no abandonaba su cabeza._

_Una risilla provino de su boca._

─_Todo grande tiene un punto débil, solo que es difícil de encontrar. Y en el caso de él era uno muy especial, incluso se podría decir que era lindo ─Palabras en son de burla que no tardaron en convertirse en pequeñas carcajadas. Kevin se limitó a empuñar las manos con aun mas odio, por alguna razón no podía controlar sus emociones─. Por ahora, el único que tiene conocimiento de esto es el Duque Vessalius, pero no debes preocuparte, muy pronto me encargare de explicarles todo, incluyendo su participación en el juego. Así que por favor, ahora ayúdame en lo que pedí._

_La chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza juguetón._

─_¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ─una gran sonrisa se extendía en su rostro─ Dejar escapar la oportunidad de divertirme nuevamente con estos chicos, es algo que no me perdonaría._

─_Así es… ─comentó Vincent, también con una sonrisa─ Y ahora para terminar los arreglos…_

_Caminó hacia el hombre mayor que aun yacía en el suelo, frotándose delicadamente las partes donde las cadenas maltrataron._

─_Tú también nos ayudaras ¿verdad? ─preguntó con picardía._

_El hombre lo miró con temor y por nada del mundo trató de moverse. Su cuerpo allí estático, solo recordaba como aquella cosa negra se enredaba en él apretándolo. Un corrientazo erizó su piel al imaginárselo nuevamente._

─_Yo… ─calló al sentir que el miedo incrementaba, siquiera miraba hacia la media cara descubierta del rubio._

─_Tranquilo, tranquilo… ─fue un arrullo hacia el hombre, mientras se agachaba colocándose a su misma altura─ La decisión es fácil. Eres el testigo ocular, el único sobreviviente, eres una mina de oro en cuanto a la información de este suceso, pero callaras._

─_¿C-Callar? _

─_Si, callaras..._

─_P-Pero-_

_Su voz fue callada por el dedo de Vincent sobre sus labios._

─_Shhh silencio… ─fue un suave susurro que lo dejo mudo─ Ya has probado las caricias de la Chain ¿no es así? Si no quieres regresar a ellas, calla… calla hasta que la situación amerite de tus palabras._

_Una fina capa de sudor se encontraba sobre el hombre, quien hipnotizado en sus palabras se mantenía totalmente quieto frente a él. Solo una pregunta daba vuelta en su cabeza "¿Por qué no morí junto a los demás?" Solo por ese momento deseaba morir, pero no en manos de la Chain. Por otro lado, Vincent se levantaba del suelo, al tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia ambos lados como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa._

─_Vincent ─llamó Lotti, dándole a entender algo._

"_Vincent" otra palabra para memorizar por el hombre._

─_Sí. Se tomaron más tiempo del que esperaba ─agregó el rubio, observando a lo lejos._

_Un grupo de cinco hombres vestidos de ropas de Pandora forcejeaban la puerta principal tratando de entrar al lugar. Sus caras pálidas observaron con horror como la carnicería se extendía por lo que antes se conocía como el vestíbulo de una de las mansiones más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Sus caras impactadas no tenían comparación._

─_Pero, ¿Qué dem…?_

_Antes de terminar, fue cortado por las palabras de uno de sus compañeros._

─_¡Ustedes allá! ─señaló a los chicos que mantenían al hombre mayor en medio de ellos─ Este lugar está restringido…_

_Tampoco pudo terminar su frase al ver a una chica de capa roja y cabellos rosados caminaba con paso lento hacia ellos. La sorpresa llegó a él, al reconocerla._

─_No puede ser… ¡Baskerville! ─anunció a gran voz, alertando a los otros. De inmediato sus Chain comenzaron a aparecer a su lado._

_Una carcajada se escuchó desde el otro lado, sorprendiéndolos._

─_Kevin… ─llamó Vincent tranquilamente_

_La respuesta del peliblanco fue una sonrisa de lo más enferma. Las cadenas negras se extendieron desde su sombra bailando alrededor de él y luego con solo señalarlos, salieron disparadas hasta ellos. De manera extraña las Chains de Pandora no se movieron para atacar. En un paso rápido se colocaron frente a sus dueños como un escudo intentando protegerlos, pero en un segundo fueron totalmente atravesadas. _

─_No… puede…_

_Palabras que no alcanzaron a terminar. Las cadenas rápidamente se arrastraron hasta sus sombras adueñándose de ellos. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a colocarse completamente rígidos, a la vez que su consciencia se escapaba. Todo fue demasiado rápido a diferencia del dominio de Break; cuando quisieron reaccionar… la oscuridad se había apoderado de ellos._

* * *

Cuando el carruaje llegó a la entrada de Pandora, ya un agente se encontraba esperando para guiarlos al salón de la reunión. El primero bajarse fue Reim, quien ubicándose a un lado de la puerta tendió una mano a Sharon, mientras descendía sosteniendo parte de su vestido con el otro brazo. Seguido, bajó las escalerillas Oz, manteniendo un paso rápido. Ya estando los tres juntos, no desperdiciaron tiempo y se unieron al agente en la entrada para adentrarse en los pasillos del lugar.

Durante la caminata ninguno dijo palabra alguna, todos se mantenían sumidos en sus pensamientos tratando de prever como sería una reunión de emergencia en Pandora, después de todos cuando una de estas se realizaba, los únicos que tenían acceso a ella eran los Duques. El agente notó sus rostros distraídos, cosa que le preocupo. La única orden que le dieron fue guiarlos hasta cierta habitación, pero para que los chicos tuvieran esos rostros tan inquietos, significaba que algo grave está sucediendo.

Lentamente doblaron una de las esquinas para luego divisar una gran puerta de color caoba frente a ellos. Curiosamente nunca la habían visto, siquiera Reim que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida dentro de las instalaciones y por la forma en que el agente la observaba, tampoco la había visto; él solo era un mensajero que se despedía luego de cumplir su labor. Con un movimiento precavido el rubio giró la perilla no queriendo interrumpir la reunión, pero quedaron en blanco, al encontrar que dentro de la puerta se encontraba otro pequeño pasillo que conducía a otra puerta y una chica cabellos castaños aguardaba en una silla al lado de esta.

─¿Alice? ─preguntó Oz un poco sorprendido.

La chica giró hacia ellos sin ningún interés aparente, pero luego los vio, reaccionó como siempre.

─¡Sí que te demoraste, siervo inútil! ─reclamó a gran voz, levantándose de golpe de la silla─ ¡Llevo casi una hora aquí y nada que aparecías!

Una risita tímida escapó del rubio.

─Lo siento… supongo… ─aun con la risita, frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza manteniendo un poco de vergüenza.

─¡Mas te vale! ─ esta vez exigió, señalándolo con su dedo.

Oz continuó riendo, mientras la veía como lo regañaba.

─Por cierto, Alice ¿Dónde está Gil? Pensé que te estaba cuidando ─preguntó al lograr cesar la risa.

─Tu tío se lo llevo ─cruzó los brazos a medida que hacia un mohín aparentemente disgustada─ El hermano del cabeza de algas no pudo asistir por una enfermedad, así que tu tío se lo llevo como reemplazo para acompañar al Duque Nightray.

─¡Me imagino la cara de Gil en ese momento! ─Esta vez las carcajadas lo dominaron─ ¡El tío Oscar debió arrastrarlo hasta la habitación para que asistiera!

Carcajeó aún más al imaginarse a su tío jalando por la camisa a Gilbert, al tiempo que este se agarraba del marco de la puerta para no entrar en la habitación.

La risa de Sharon también los acompañó.

─¡Sí, de seguro habrá intentado huir! ─dijo Sharon mientras posaba una mano sobre sus labios tratando de calmar la risa─ Aunque, lo más extraño es la enfermedad de Vincent ¿no lo creen?

El rubio calló de repente quedando sumido en sus pensamientos, casualmente fue una enfermedad algo conveniente… en caso de necesitar hacer algo. Fue a agregar algo más cuando una tos fingida lo interrumpió.

─Sharon-sama, Oz-sama ─llamó Reim con voz tranquila, mientras ajustaba los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz─. La conversación ha sido muy agradable, pero una reunión urgente nos espera.

Termino de ajustarlos para luego cambiar a una mirada seria hacia ellos. Los chicos le devolvieron una mirada un poco avergonzada. Reim dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dispuso a colocar la mano sobre la perilla, no tenía caso reclamarles por pequeñeces como esa. Antes de girarla, volvió la mirada hacia ellos, a lo cual respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza en son de afirmación; ya era hora de entrar. El chico también asintió como respuesta, así que sin gastar más tiempo abrió la puerta, entrando él seguido de los dos chicos.

─¡Es culpa de esa Chain! ─una exclamación a gran voz, acompañada del sonido de un golpe en la mesa fue su bienvenida.

Los tres chicos quedaron atónitos en la entrada del lugar. En la habitación, que curiosamente era más oscura que el pasillo, pudieron ver como el como el Duque Nightray se encontraba de pie, apoyando las manos sobre una gran mesa redonda donde los demás Duques se sentaban a su alrededor. Su respiración agitada, delatada por los movimientos rápidos de su pecho, demostraba cuan tensa estaba la discusión en ese lugar, y no solo el Duque demostraba un comportamiento extraño, también Gil con una cara tan inexpresiva que solo Oz había visto pocas veces, se limitaba a observar de pie en la parte trasera de la silla del Nightray.

Al poco tiempo de ellos analizar la situación dentro de la sala, los Duques notaron sus presencias en el lugar, por lo que callaron. De inmediato, el Duque Nightray recobró la compostura y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento apartando un poco la mirada de ellos, a diferencia de Gil, quien manteniéndose de pie los observaba detenidamente. Las miradas de los Duques, a excepción del Nightray, permanecieron fijas en ellos hasta que el Duque Barma se levantó de su asiento.

─Llegan tarde ─dijo con voz seca a ellos. Pero, Reim sabía que se refería a él.

De inmediato los chicos sintieron como sus cuerpos se atesaron aún más con esa mirada penetrante que les brindaba, especialmente el de gafas que ya sabía lo que significaba. Por lo que, rápidamente trató de explicar.

─Rufus-sama, vera…

─Espero y pueda perdonar esta falta Duque Barma… y demás Duques ─interrumpió Sharon, mientras daba dos pasos hacia al frente para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia. El chico de gafas la miró sorprendido─. La razón de nuestra tardanza se debió a que, yo me encontraba un poco indispuesta por asuntos internos del ducado Rainsworth, que como ya todos deben conocer, se han venido presentando estos últimos meses.

La vista de los Duques se mantenía posada en ella, especialmente la mirada dura del Duque Barma, quien analizaba hasta lo más mínimo de sus palabras. Por su parte, la castaña no le tomó importancia y dio otros dos pasos respondiéndole esta vez con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

─Sin embargo, mi condición ha mejorado, por lo que he venido como la acompañante de la casa Rainsworth ─agregó con firmeza. Su abuela solo escuchaba con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios─ Así que por favor, les pido ahora que sean pacientes con nosotros y dejen pasar esta falta para que podamos participar de la reunión.

Otra mirada penetrante fue lo que ganó la chica de parte del contratista del Dodo, pero antes que ella pudiera agregar algo más, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa que no duro por mucho tiempo.

─Me agradan tus palabras, chiquilla. Pueden tomar asiento ─dijo Barma, regresando a su tono de voz neutro. Sharon sintió una vena que se quiere reventar en su frente; la palabra "chiquilla" era algo que la irritaba, se supone que ya era una mujer.

A lo dicho, el duque tomó asiento dando el paso para que los más jóvenes se ubicaran al lado de sus respectivos Duques, excepto por Oz que se situó al lado de su tío en reemplazo del Duque Vessalius. Ya ubicado cada uno en su lugar el Duque Barma entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente.

─De seguro, Reim les habrá hecho una breve explicación sobre la masacre en la ciudad y las suposiciones de Duquesa Rainsworth, así que iré directo al grano ─pausó un momento, mientras con su vista recorría la mesa asegurándose que todos estuvieran pendientes─. El contratista de la Chain que hace un tiempo ha estado atacando y controlando a los agentes de Pandora, está retándonos.

El hombre intercambió una mirada cómplice con Sheryl.

─Si bien, podríamos decir que cualquier contratista ilegal puede ser el responsable de la masacre, por el hecho que toda Chain se alimenta de humanos ─continuó la señora mayor─ Pero, hasta ahora no ha habido un caso en Pandora donde el contratista haya sacrificado tal cantidad de personas… a excepción de uno…

─El fantasma de ojos rojos… Kevin Regnard ─completó pelirrojo.

En la sala reinó el silencio; no se creyó posible que en Pandora sería mencionado ese nombre después de tanto tiempo. Los chicos, especialmente Sharon y Reim sintieron sus cuerpos rígidos tras su escucha y solo por esa vez agradecían que Break ya no se encontrara entre ellos.

─¡Pero, eso es imposible! ─finalmente rompió el silencio Oscar─ Los asesinatos de ese hombre sucedieron hace mucho tiempo, sería inhumano que él siguiera con vida.

─Si, lo sé. Solo queríamos destacar a otro contratista ilegal que también tomó la vida de muchas personas ─comentó Barma, posando su vista sobre las mujeres Rainsworth─ Aunque… no estaría demás tenerlo en cuenta. ─Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa pícara que alertó a las chicas, principalmente a Sheryl.

─Rufus… ¿Qué estás pensando? ─fue una pregunta con tono de voz muy serio.

El hombre se limitó a brindarle una mirada seria como queriendo explicarle a través de sus ojos. Ella entendió inmediatamente, esto se hablaría en otra ocasión, así que calló.

Una tos fingida atrajo la atención de los Duques mayores.

─Por favor, continuemos con la reunión ─dijo Oscar.

─Respecto a eso yo tengo una duda ─Reim levanto su mano. Los Duques asintieron dándole paso a sus palabras─ Si no estoy mal, en mi papeleo nunca fue reportado la presencia del contratista de la Chain ¿Cómo es posible que ahora aparezca así nomás? Y lo peor, con este espectáculo de tan mal gusto.

─A eso iba ─respondió Barma─ Según mis fuentes en ningún momento el contratista hizo presencia, pero sus ataques siempre fueron en lugares donde una persona pudiera esconderse fácilmente.

─Además, es imposible que una Chain permanezca en nuestro mundo sin ayuda de un contratista ─completó el Duque Nightray con un tono de voz un poco fastidiado por la pregunta.

Rufus asintió ante su respuesta─ Al presentarse de esta manera solo nos invitó. No sabemos ni su objetivo o quién es, simplemente nos envió una tarjeta invitación extravagante.

─De allí el objetivo de esta reunión ─agregó Sheryl repartiendo su vista por los rostros de los chicos─ Queremos ustedes cuatro respondan a aquella invitación e investiguen el lugar de la masacre como representante de los Duques.

La sorpresa llegó a los rostros de los chicos.

─Bueno, en realidad irán solo los tres. Necesito a Reim para tomar el registro de esta investigación ─terminó de hablar Barma, para darle ahora paso a sus pensamientos.

Los tres chicos enmudecieron, esperando a ver quién decía algo primero. Gilbert mantenía la mirada preocupada sobre Oz; el rubio solo observaba al vacío pensando en cómo serían las cosas una vez que estuvieran allá y por su parte Sharon, un poco preocupada por asistir a una investigación tan delicada, sentía que los nervios la dominaban.

─¿Cuándo partiríamos? ─pregunto la castaña controlando sus nervios. Todos centraron la vista en ella enseguida.

─De inmediato ─fue tajante el Nightray.

─Pero, no deben preocuparse ─continuó la Duquesa Rainsworth atrayendo su atención─. El grupo de Pandora que fue enviado para inspeccionar el lugar, estará esperándolos.

─Así que ahora la pregunta… ─Barma se arrimó aún más a la mesa paseando una mirada penetrante por sus rostros─ ¿Están dispuestos a realizarla?

No había tiempo para la duda. Sin pensarlo dos veces Oz, Gilbert y Sharon asintieron al tiempo, dando por entendido su disposición. El temor a lo desconocido los dominaba, tenían que admitirlo. Pero, este no era el momento para que ninguno retrocediera, especialmente Sharon, quien hace algunas horas había tomado la decisión de demostrale a Break lo fuerte que era, aunque no le estuviera mirando.

Además, como dijo su abuela, no tenían necesidad de preocuparse, después de todo… esto solo sería una investigación…

* * *

**Nota.**

¡Lo siento chicos! me demore demasiado, ya fueron como dos meses T.T son libres de venir hasta acá y castigarme... esperen, pensandolo mejor no lo hagan, eso se lee como raro ._.

Bueno, bueno. Aqui nuevo capitulo, espero que disfrutaran y ya saben, si alguna corrección, ortografía o no les queda claro la historia, por favor dejar un review que yo con gusto lo aceptare y respondere.

AGRADECIMIENTOS, a sus comentarios. No saben como me ayudan a saber que la historia va en buen camino, ademas de hacerme feliz. Esta vez no los mencionare porque estoy aprisa, pero en el próximo no lo duden ;)

Nos leemos el proximo capitulo~


	4. Comencemos el juego

**Comencemos el juego.**

A esa hora de la madrugada hasta el sector más rico de Reveille era víctima del silencio y la soledad. Sus estrechas calles minuciosamente construidas con la ubicación de pequeños bloques uno al lado de otro, no mostraban ningún signo de vida, igualmente las pocas casas que la rodeaban solamente dejaban escapar pequeños rayos de luz a través de las cortinas en sus ventanas. Tal parecía que aquel lugar carecía de la presencia humana fuera de las cuatro paredes de las lujosas mansiones y no habría cabido duda de no ser por el pasar de un carruaje en esos momentos.

Con andar lento, pero constante, aquel carruaje proveniente de las instalaciones de Pandora, terminaba de recorrer una de las pocas calles del lugar para luego doblar hacia una callecita mucho más angosta y de terreno escarpado. De inmediato, las casas a su alrededor fueron reemplazados por los árboles, al tiempo que el terreno convirtió el suave andar del vehículo en un brusco vaivén que obligaba al cochero a incrementar el control sobre los caballos. Aunque, no solo él fue el afectado, también los ocupantes del carruaje se vieron en graves problemas al tratar de controlar el choque entre sus cuerpos... cosa que fue confirmada por una exclamación en particular.

─¡Deja de pegarte, estúpido conejo! ─se quejó Gilbert, mientras agitaba su hombro tratando de empujar a Alice de regreso a su puesto.

─¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el que se está pegando a mí, tonto cabeza de algas! ─también se quejó la chica, fallando en el intento se separar al hombre con sus manos.

─En primer lugar ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que solo nosotros tres vendríamos a la investigación ─esta vez Gil se ayudó con el vaivén del carro para empujarla con rudeza. Alice retrocedió bruscamente chocando su hombro con la ventanilla.

─¡Por si no recuerdas, Oz es de mi propiedad! ─respondió claramente enojada. Aquel golpe sí que le dolió─. Además, ¡tú, cabeza algas! por más que lo intentes ¡nunca serás lo suficientemente capaz de protegerlo! ─A pesar del movimiento del vehículo, Alice se las arregló para apoyarse en la ventanilla e impulsar su hombro contra el brazo de él, empujándolo violentamente hacia la ventanilla contraria. Gil reaccionó muy enojado.

─¡¿Qué has dicho, conejo?! ─reclamó, lanzándose a empujarla con mucha más fuerza.

─¡Lo que escuchaste, inútil cabeza de algas! ─igualmente se abalanzó a empujarlo con su hombro.

Desde el asiento frente a ellos, Oz solo observaba con una sonrisa forzada como el pequeño viaje hacia la mansión a investigar, se había convertido en un tira que jala por ver quien derribaba al otro primero.

─Eh… Alice, Gil ─intentó interrumpir el pequeño, moviendo levemente las manos de arriba abajo para apaciguarlos, pero la tarea resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Sus crujidos o mejor dicho los gruñidos expulsados de sus bocas al empujarse mutuamente, solo ahogaban sus palabras─. Chicos… por favor… cálmense, recuerden que estamos llegando y necesitamos trazar el plan sobre qué haremos cuando estemos allá… además, considero que los dos son necesarios para mí-

─¡No te entrometas Oz! ─las palabras de Gilbert lo silenciaron.

─¿Eh?

─¡Si, Oz! Después de todo, esto es tú culpa por sentarte al lado de esa mujer ─agregó Alice, aun sin aflojar el empuje sobre el pelinegro ni un poco.

─¿EH? ¡¿Mi culpa?! ─exclamó demasiado sorprendido el rubio. Casi que por instinto se aferró con sus manos al cojín del asiento como si fuera a caer de espaldas y si no fuera por el espaldar de la silla lo más probable es que hubiera sucedido─. P-Pero, si todos escogimos los asientos a la carrera, incluso ustedes decidieron sentarse allí por voluntad propia ¿no es así, Sharon-chan?

Llamó a la castaña con nerviosos pinchazos de su codo hacia su abdomen, esperando que pudiera sacarlo del apure de una manera más inteligente. Pero, de manera extraña no hubo respuesta.

─¿Sharon-chan? ─llamó nuevamente. Pero, igual que antes, no hubo respuesta.

El Vessalius giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la chica encontrándose que a pesar del movimiento del vehículo ella se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, y lo más extraño con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla como si a su alrededor no existiera nada más; ni siquiera los gritos de Gil y Alice interferían en su concentración. La preocupación llegó a él. Hacía unas pocas horas Sharon se había restablecido de su aislamiento y no podía permitir que la chica recayera de nuevo, especialmente en una misión. Así que rápidamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

─¿Qué sucede, Sharon? ─preguntó suavemente, y de manera extraña no uso el honorifico.

La chica dio un pequeño salto como si un escalofrió hubiera recorrido todo su cuerpo al simple tacto.

─¿O-Oz-sama…? ─respondió ella un poco distraída.

─¿Todo bien? Digo, Has estado distraída desde que inició el viaje… bueno, para ser más exacto, desde que entramos a esta parte de la ciudad.

Se arrimó un poco a ella, notando en el acto como sus preocupados ojos se movían hacia todos lados tratando de no hacer contacto directo con los suyos. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, siendo interrumpido por la misma.

─No es nada grave. Es solo que… ─pausó un momento, dando paso a que sus manos se posaran sobre su regazo para luego estrujar su vestido en un acto involuntario─. Es solo que siento a Eques un poco extraño.

─¿Eques? ─preguntó Oz con sorpresa.

Ante la mención del nombre los chicos inmediatamente cesaron su pelea y se ubicaron cada uno en su puesto sin importarle si sus cuerpos volvían a chocar en un futuro. Sharon notó toda la atención sobre ella, por lo que respondió suavemente:

─Yo solía mantener a Eques en la sombra de Break.

─¿En la sombra del Payaso? ─Interrumpió Alice, a lo que Sharon asintió levemente.

─Break siempre permitió que estuviera en su sombra. De hecho, él mismo, por así decirlo, me reclamaba por qué mi Chain no se encontraba junto a él ─declaró la Rainsworth, sin disimular como con cada palabra que salía de su boca el estrujar del vestido aumentaba─. Se convirtió en un hábito, algo… como una especie de medio comunicación en el cual podíamos saber dónde se encontraba cada uno. Es más, llego al punto en que Eques por si solo permanecía en su sombra mientras no lo estuviera utilizando. Aunque… ese día fue diferente…

Sharon calló sus palabras y dejó caer la cabeza observando como sus manos continuaban agarrando el vestido como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería recordar ¡no deseaba recordar! con solo hacerlo sentía como aquellos sentimientos que la obligaron a aislarse regresaban a ella, pese a que ya se había decidido a ser otra Rainsworth.

"_¿Qué pensaran de mí ante tal debilidad?" _un pensamiento que comenzaba a dominar su cabeza.

Apretó los ojos con la viva tristeza. Las lágrimas amenazaban a salir nuevamente después de un largo tiempo sin ellas y estuvo a punto de dejarlas escapar de no ser porque una gran mano masculina arropó uno de sus pequeños puños delicadamente.

─No te preocupes, Sharon ─las dulces palabras de Gilbert fueron sorpresa para todos─. El que no desees recordar, no significa que seas débil. Solo debes darle tiempo para aceptar las cosas, así que no te sobre esfuerces ¿bien?

Cambió la mano que tenía sobre su puño hacia la cabeza de ella, dándole una pequeña palmadita. La chica quedo sorprendida ante esta actitud poco usual del serio pelinegro que la mayoría de las veces se mantenía apartado fumando un cigarrillo, además… casi parecía que hubiera leído su pensamiento.

─Gilbert… ─el nombre escapó de sus labios. Con grandes ojos vidriosos por la aparición de las lágrimas en ellos, lo observó detenidamente y él en cambio ahora solo apartaba la mirada por la vergüenza de sus propias palabras.

Una risilla de lo más inocente escapo de Oz.

─Bueno, si Gil lo dice no tienes de que preocuparte, Sharon-chan~ ─termino de hablar canturreando aparentemente con la misma inocencia, mientras observaba de reojo al otro. Gil, por el contrario no se atrevió a volver la vista haca ellos, tantos años de "maldades" por parte de su amo le indicaban que escondía aquella voz juguetona.

Sharon no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, cosa que despertó la curiosidad en los otros y también los hizo reír. Así que olvidando la tristeza que antes la dominaba, asintió con un movimiento firme.

─Tienen razón y lo siento chicos ─dijo, para dar paso a que su manga enjugara las pequeñas lagrimas aun asomadas─. Por poco olvido las palabras que me dije a mi misma en la Mansión… Continuaré contándoles.

Irguió su columna, al tiempo que con las manos que alguna vez estrujaron su vestido ahora las deslizaba sobre este, aplanando las pocas arrugas que se habían formado. Luego con Voz y semblante ya calmado continuó.

─Cuando Break salió esa noche pude notar que Eques fue rechazado por el Mad Hatter. No me preocupe, después de todo cuando él utilizaba su poder mi Chain huía para no ser dañada y después de pasado tiempo regresaba a su sombra ─explicó detenidamente Sharon─. Pero, eso solo fue el inicio… desde aquella vez es como si el poder de Mad Hatter siempre estuviera impidiendo su regreso. Tanto así que Eques no ha vuelto a hacer contacto o se ha movilizado para buscar a Break… solo hasta ahora que entramos a esta parte de la ciudad.

Los ojos de los presentes se iluminaron con la esperanza. Aunque, la sorpresa fue la emoción más exacta para describir la mirada que le brindaban a la chica.

─¡Eso quiere decir que Break se encuentra cerca! ─exclamó Oz, sin disimular ni un poco su alegría.

─Um… no estoy segura… ─dijo confundida Sharon, mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en el poder de su Chain─. Por alguna razón, no puedo ver de quién se trata… ese poder es tan… diferente… tan extraño… no se compara en nada con el de Mad Hatter. Es como si Eques intentara acercarse, pero es totalmente repelido antes de lograr el contacto.

La castaña aumento la presión sobre sus ojos. Las pocas líneas de expresión ocultas en su frente de niña de trece años, ahora se remarcaban en gran manera demostrando su verdadera edad. El afán o mejor dicho la desesperación por saber si la persona que merodeaba su Chain era o no era Break comenzaba a dominar sus emociones y esto fue algo que no pudo ser escondido fácilmente ante los demás.

─No lo entiendo… ─Musitó la chica al abrir los ojos nuevamente─ Estoy segura que no es Break, pero… simplemente no entiendo por qué Eques continua moviéndose cerca.

─Y ¿Otra Chain? ─preguntó Oz─ Es muy probable que trate de alertarnos. Recuerda que vamos a un lugar donde no se ha realizado un ataque común y no es de extrañar que aún se encuentre el contratista ilegal esperando otra víctima.

─No ─negó rotundamente Alice─. Si alguna Chain estuviera allí, hubiera sentido su apestoso olor apenas entramos a este sector de la ciudad.

─También, está el hecho que los agentes de Pandora confirmaron su estadía en la mansión ─agregó Gilbert, recibiendo de inmediato la vista de todos─ No es conveniente, digo ¡no le conviene! al contratista merodear por allí.

Ahora todavía más confundidos con sus propias afirmaciones, solo se miraban las caras mientras que sus cuerpos bailaban suavemente por el vaivén del carruaje que poco a poco disminuía. Una fuerte voz de mando, seguido del relinchar de los caballos daba a conocer que habían llegado al lugar de su destino, sin embargo los chicos aún sumidos en sus pensamientos no notaron que el vehículo se había detenido.

Un pequeño golpeteo proveniente de la ventanilla junto Sharon despertó a los ocupantes del coche. La sorpresa llegó a ellos al notar que el conductor del carruaje se encontraba en la ventilla tocando con la punta de su dedo el cristal. Rápidamente la Rainsworth abrió la puerta, dando paso a las palabras del cochero.

─Hemos llegado ─termino de decir para luego sujetar la manigueta de la puerta y apartarse al tiempo que la abría.

─¿llegamos? ─pregunto incrédula Sharon, correspondiendo a las caras de sorpresa de los demás; al parecer el problema con Eques los distrajo por completo.

El cochero movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

─Si voltea a su izquierda podrá observar el gran jardín de la mansión ─dijo el hombre.

De inmediato los chicos giraron su vista hacia el lugar, sorprendiéndose como aún en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada podían observar el decorado jardín detrás de unas verjas que encerraban a la mansión. El conductor noto su distracción, por lo que carraspeo un poco su garganta atrayendo su atención nuevamente.

─No me hubiera sido posible encontrarlo de no ser porque este hombre salió a mi encuentro sacudiendo los brazos de arriba abajo ─Señaló hacia la parte delantera del carruaje, a lo que un joven rubio con vestiduras de Pandora caminó hacia ellos, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

─Saludos, representantes de las casas Ducales… ─dijo el agente de Pandora aún con la cabeza gacha─. Mis palabras deberían ser "Bienvenidos sean" pero con lo que están a punto de presenciar, no vale la pena siquiera pensar en aquella frase.

Un escalofrío muy bien disimulado, recorrió la piel de los ocupantes del carruaje.

─De momento, mis compañeros se encuentran examinando a fondo la situación dentro de la mansión ─continuo hablando el joven─ Así que yo como la persona con menos experiencia del grupo, fui designado como su guía.

Lentamente levanto su cabeza, para luego extender una mano de ayuda hacia la chica. Sharon, por el contrario, solo se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente. Había algo en su rostro… en su forma de mirar que le incomodaba, era como si el hombre deseara observar en lo más profundo de su ser y no tardo en sentir miedo del mismo. Pero, pensándolo mejor, creyó que los nervios podrían estarle jugando una mala pasada, así que apagando su instinto de peligro, acepto su mano.

* * *

Para cuando todos hubieron bajado del carruaje, se adentraron en el jardín de la mansión. Cualquiera que no tuviera conocimiento de la tragedia que se había ejecutado detrás de las paredes de aquella morada, estaría convencido que sus habitantes ya descansaban luego de una larga fiesta. Sus arbustos floridos y pasto muy bien recortado brindaban un ambiente de gran belleza junto con la entrada minuciosamente arreglada que ya se observaba a lo lejos. Igualmente su gran puerta adornada, invitaba a todos a pasar una buena noche; nadie se sospecharía en lo más mínimo sobre que habría detrás de esta.

Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, el joven agente se detuvo frente a las escalerillas que conducían a la puerta, despertando la curiosidad en los cuatro chicos.

─A partir de aquí ─dijo el agente con tono de voz neutro─, necesito saber si todos se encuentran preparados para entrar.

La pregunta que menos querían escuchar, a pesar a que ellos mismos estuvieron dispuestos a cumplir la misión. Por un momento callaron y luego cuando ya hubieron ojeado rápidamente la expresión en los rostros de los demás, los chicos asintieron sin titubear.

─Entonces… ─fue casi un suspiro por parte del joven.

El hombre subió lentamente las escalerillas, cosa que los demás imitaron hasta encontrarse al frente de la gran puerta doble. Coloco cada mano en su respectiva manigueta y con unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tiró de la puerta hasta quedar totalmente abierta.

Sus ojos no podían creerlo, igualmente sus cuerpo se estremecieron con irresistibles ganas de huir de allí. La horrible escena de cadáveres amontonados como carne a la venta detrás de la puerta y por todo el resto del salón, no tenía comparación alguna. El horror los invadió.

Sharon sintió como en su garganta se acumuló una terrible sensación ácida que intentaba controlar con una mano sobre su boca. El penetrante hedor ferroso de la sangre junto con el inicio de la descomposición de los cuerpos, además de sus rostros petrificados en miradas despavoridas, la enfermaba en gran manera y le contaban su deseo pasado de escapar de allí.

Lentamente dio dos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás en el asco del gran espectáculo; no podía mirar más y su garganta tampoco se lo permitía. Sin embargo, antes de salir huyendo decidió dar una pequeña ojeada hacia los chicos, notando como Oz y Alice, a pesar de ser una Chain, se mantenían rígidos y pálidos ante la escena. A diferencia de Gilbert, quién ahora se encontraba con el sombrero puesto, volteaba la vista hacia otro lado a la vez que mantenía las manos ferozmente empuñadas.

─Como pueden ver ─trató de atraer un poco la atención el joven de Pandora─, estas son las sobras del gran banquete de la Chain.

Palabras que solo reforzaron el asco y las emociones negativas en los cuatro chicos.

─Cuando llegamos, ya se encontraban en este estado ─prosiguió el joven─ Nadie quedaba, solo… los cuerpos sin vida y la sangre derramada. Es más, revisamos todas las habitaciones para ver si el contratista aún estaba merodeando el lugar ¡pero fue inútil! ─Ahora, su voz reflejaba tanta desesperación que podía competir con las emociones que dominaban a los chicos tras la escena.

La encendida a un cigarrillo seguido de su calada, fue la única acción de Gilbert mientras esperaba que los chicos se recuperaran, especialmente Sharon que no estaba acostumbrada a observar este tipo de escenas.

─Que el contratista hubiera escapado era algo que ya teníamos en cuenta, así que no te preocupes por eso ─dijo el Nightray para luego expulsar lentamente el humo de su boca─ Lo importante ahora es investigar quién fue el autor de esta tragedia.

Tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo, dando paso para que el otro hombre diera su opinión sobre el asunto. Aunque, este solo movió su vista hacia la puerta en frente sin demostrar el mayor interés en sus palabras.

Gilbert se extrañó demasiado ante este cambio repentino de actitud por parte del hombre. Un mal presentimiento punzó en su cabeza. Había escuchado de la Chain que últimamente atacaba a los agentes de Pandora, tiene la capacidad de manejarlos como marionetas huecas y de personalidad variable, pero recordando como el joven puede mantener una conversación coherente y al parecer, recordaba los mínimos procedimientos de la organización para realizar una investigación, le hacía poner en duda sus sospechas.

─Es hora de movernos Gilbert ─interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz femenina─. Perder más tiempo solo significará menos oportunidad de descubrir al contratista ─Termino de decir Sharon, a lo que el Nightray tiro y pisó el cigarrillo dándole a entender que estaba listo. Luego, observando como ellos ya con más color en su rostro le brindaban miradas decididas a entrar, asintió.

─Está bien ─dijo Gilbert─ Por favor guíanos por el lugar ─Se dirigió al uniformado, quien esta vez no afirmo o negó, simplemente emprendió la caminata a través de la puerta como si de un impulso se tratase. Gil volvió a sentir el palpitar del mal presentimiento dentro de su cabeza y solo por si acaso metió la mano en su chaqueta asegurándose que el arma todavía estaba allí.

Como una fila india las cinco personas atravesaban el gran salón. El primero era el agente, seguido de Gilbert y por ultimo Sharon, Oz y Alice, en ese orden para proteger a los más "vulnerables" en el centro de la fila. A medio poder esquivaban los restos de los cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar, el querer llegar al otro lado del salón se convertía en un viaje cada vez más lento o mejor dicho eterno. Y de repente, a pesar del afán por querer atravesar el lugar, Sharon se detuvo en seco.

─Eques… ─musitó.

─¿Sharon-chan? ─pregunto Oz acercándose a ella. Las miradas no tardaron en posarse sobre ellos.

─Eques… está actuando aún más extraño ─respondió la Rainsworth muy preocupada─. Pareciera… no se… es como si deseara huir... no, ¡es como si deseara sacarme de aquí! ─Por más que intentó no pudo esconder la preocupación en su voz.

El joven Vessalius la escucho atentamente despertándole curiosidad el extraño cambio en el comportamiento de la Chain. Luego, aun pensando cual podría ser la causa, colocó una mano sobre su barbilla quedando absorto en sus pensamientos por un rato.

─Que extraño… si es solo Eques ─descuidadamente Oz dejo escapar aquellas palabras, para luego dirigirse a su Chain─. ¿Tú que dices, Alice? No has percibido nada extra-

Quedó mudo.

─¡Alice! ─gritó el rubio.

Aún a pocos pasos de la puerta, Alice se encontraba apretando fuertemente su cráneo con una mano, mientras que la otra luchaba por esconder su nariz lo más posible del contacto con el exterior. Sin pensarlo un instante Oz corrió hacia ella, al tiempo que las vistas de todos se centraban en ella.

─Es tan repugnante... hace mucho tiempo que no olía algo así ¡siento tanto asco! ─dijo para sí la chica─. P-Pero, por más que lo reconozco ¡No puedo recordar de qué cosa proviene este olor! ─Sus palabras terminaron casi en un chillido de dolor.

La Chain se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas todavía agarrando parte de su cabeza; casi deseaba hurgar en ella con sus propias manos, la necesidad de saber la estaba matando. Intento levantarse nuevamente solo con la ayuda de sus piernas, pero lo único que logro fue que una fuerza extraña sobre su cuerpo la obligara a estrellar su cara contra el suelo aun manteniendo la mano sobre su nariz. Al verla en ese estado, el rubio aceleró todavía más el paso y se agacho al lado de ella.

─¡Alice! ¿Qué te sucede? ─preguntó desesperado.

─¡O-Olvídate de mí, Oz! ─casi suplicó la Chain a su contratista─ ¡T-Tienen que escapar de aquí! Algo… Algo está aquí… ¡Es una trampa! ─Termino de decir Alice, para luego ahogar un grito entre sus dientes. Una extraña presión se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo dejándola poco a poco inmóvil en el suelo.

─¡Alice! ─volvió a llamar el rubio. La preocupación intensa lo acaparó.

Deseaba ayudarla tan siquiera con los repetitivos gritos de su nombre, pero primero debía advertir a los demás del peligro. Giro su vista y abrió su boca listo a advertirles acerca del peligro que todavía no conocían, pero sorpresivamente en lugar de sus palabras, un sonido seco seguido del grito desgarrador de una chica fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en el salón.

─¡Gilbert! ─fue un grito a todo pulmón por parte de Sharon.

Lo seguido que Oz vio fue a su siervo desplomándose en el suelo tras una grave herida de bala en su espalda, un supuesto agente de Pandora apuntando el revolver sin vacilar hacia el cuerpo casi inerte y una mirada que decía "Lo siento, Oz" mientras, luchaba por no caer en frente de su amo.

─G-Gi… ─Intento decir su nombre, pero por más que intentaba empujar las palabras no salían de su boca─. ¡G-Gil! ─al fin pudo decirlas con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

Pero, no hubo respuesta. Aquel siervo conocido más como su amigo ya no se movía… había perdido la batalla por la vida, sumiéndose bajo las tinieblas.

El hombre lentamente bajo el arma y con la otra mano preparo la siguiente bala, mientras decidía cuál sería su próximo objetivo. Cuando ya estuvo listo, levanto su vista hacia el cadáver del chico, susurrando para sí:

─Eso te mantendrá ocupado por un tiempo… ─termino de decir, para luego cruzar una mirada penetrante con Sharon.

La chica no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones. Sus piernas temblaban y ahora sus manos se posaban sobre su boca recordando todas las escenas que había visto en tan solo pocos minutos. Definitivamente esta no era la situación apropiada para una persona que solo llevaba el título de un agente de Pandora.

─Van dos… quedan dos… ─aquellas palabras tan tranquilas la despertaron de su pensamiento erizándole la piel─, y ahora es tu turno…

Podía observar como lentamente levantaba su arma hacia ella, acomodando los dedos en su respectivo lugar. Sentía como su cara ardiendo por el bombear acelerado de su corazón la obligaba a dejar escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos, y ahora de manera escalofriante veía como en las espaldas del hombre una sombra tomaba la forma de una gran capa oscura con una capucha. Era seguro… el miedo de morir la había invadido.

Retrocedió dos pasos temblorosos, mientras los gritos de Oz le exigían que despertara. El hombre movió el gatillo listo a disparar y ella recordó:

"_¡Esta es mi oportunidad, te demostrare que tan fuerte puedo ser y te encontrare!"_

El hombre disparo.

─¡Sharon! ─gritó Oz liberando de inmediato el poder de B-Rabbit. Agarró la enorme guadaña y fue listo a correr cuando una voz lo detuvo.

─¡Estoy cansada de que me protejan! ─exclamo Sharon con el gran caballo negro a su lado. Con gran esfuerzo logró traer a su Chain para desviar el destino de la bala.

─Oh~ pero que niña tan valiente ─se burló el agente─. A pesar que tu cuerpo tiembla tienes la osadía de hablarme de esa manera.

Sharon se puso rígida. En verdad su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada, pero ya se había decidido. Así que en un paso rápido mando Eques desvanecerse en el suelo y dijo:

─¡Cuantas veces debo decir que no soy una niña! ─exclamo desde lo más profundo de su ser enojada─. ¡Oz-sama! ─llamó

El hombre se dispuso a disparar nuevamente. Oz capto el mensaje de inmediato a lo que aseguró su gran guadaña y dejo que Eques se apoderara de él.

Como un flash el chico apareció frente a Sharon lanzándose a correr hacia el supuesto agente. El hombre apunto directo a su cabeza. Oz levanto su guadaña lo más que pudo.

─¡Revela a tu verdadero contratista! ─gritó Oz listo a rebanarlo.

Pero, cuando quiso dar el golpe… un hombre con capa y capucha manchada de sangre apareció frente a él deteniendo su enorme guadaña tan solo con una pequeña daga. La sorpresa llego a ellos, especialmente en Oz, quien no se explicaba que clase de movimiento hacía para detenerlo.

De repente el mismo hombre con capa soltó un momento su forcejeo contra la guadaña y se dispuso a cortar al chico, al tiempo que esquivaba la caída de la gran arma. Oz se vio en graves problemas en contrarrestar el ataque por lo que esquivándolo regreso al lado de Sharon.

Kevin enderezó su columna frente a ellos aún sin mostrar la otra parte del rostro y ellos, por su lado solo le observaban la media cara blanca nieve y en parte la piel de sus manos que no se encontraba manchada por la sangre. Que era ese sentimiento de nostalgia que comenzaba a acapararlos… no lo entendían, se supone que él era el enemigo.

Oz todavía más confundido colocó en guardia y pregunto:

─¿Quién eres?

Una risita juguetona escapo de los labios del encapuchado.

─Yo solo soy un vestigio del pasado, alguien que nunca debió llegar a este punto ─a pesar que su voz sonaba más grave, aun sonaba bastante familiar.

─¿Pasado? ─pensó Sharon en voz alta esa pregunta.

Él asintió con una sonrisa un poco maniaca y aunque, Sharon no veía sus ojos podía jurar que su pesada mirada estaba posada en ella.

─Y además… ─continuó kevin su frase pasada─. ¡Esta Chain me pertenece! ─exclamo para lanzarse a atacar a Oz. Al instante el chico lo detuvo.

Como una lucha de espadas el rubio cortaba, movía y atacaba tratando de cortar al encapuchado o tan siquiera para desgarrar un poco de su capa, pero era imposible. Con movimientos rápidos y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo Kevin se deslizaba ligeramente por las aberturas del ataque de Oz hasta que decidió contraatacar, sin embargo el chico lo detuvo tampoco poniéndosela fácil.

Cara a media cara quedaron de frente esperando a ver quién cedía primero ante el forcejeo de las dos armas y Oz estaba a punto de aplicar toda su fuerza cuando sintió que algo afectaba el poder de B-Rabbit. Alzo la vista hacia su arma notando en el acto como esta comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente de una manera muy familiar. Oz abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante la sorpresa, no podía ser eso… por su cabeza solo se paseó la frase:

"_El poder de negar al Abyss"_ no podía entender nada. _"¿Por qué él…?"_

Kevin sintió sus fuerza disminuir tras la distracción en su pensamiento, así que luego de embozar una sonrisa, realizó un movimiento rápido con la daga que obligo al chico a caer hacia un lado y si no fuera suficiente, el impacto de una patada se estrelló contra su estómago haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

─¡Resista, Oz-sama! ─exclamo Sharon e intento usar a su Chain, pero de repente un fuerte punzar en su pecho la forzó a caer de rodillas. El anterior esfuerzo de traer a Eques contra su voluntad ya le estaba costando y poco a poco el cansancio se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta caer rendida en el suelo.

El sonido seco de su cuerpecillo contra el suelo llegó a los oídos de Oz. Por lo que a medio poder giró su vista hacia la chica.

─¡Sha…! ─sus palabras fueron cortadas rotundamente por otra patada de Kevin sobre su estómago.

─No te preocupes… ─dijo suavemente Break, mientras aplicaba más presión sobre su estómago. Oz se quejó con otro gemido doloroso─. Yo cuidare de ella ─termino de decir impactando otra patada para después dirigirse a la chica dejando escuchar una risilla.

─¡E-Espera! ─llamó el rubio. Rápidamente se levantó y se alisto para detener a encapuchado, pero varios sonidos muy parecidos a un "click" lo detuvieron en seco.

─Rato sin vernos, chico~ ─una voz juguetona y femenina retumbo en sus oídos de manera desagradable─. No pensaras irte sin antes saludarme ¿verdad?

La voz que menos desearía escuchar en esos momentos. Lentamente Oz giró su vista, notando en la sorpresa como a los lados de una chica con cabellos rosa, los cuatro agentes restantes de pandora se encontraban apuntándole con sus armas sin vacilar. Igualmente el supuesto agente que antes se mantenía detrás de encapuchado alistaba su arma nuevamente mientras se unía al grupo. Estaba totalmente acorralado.

─Baskerville… ─prácticamente escupió las palabras.

─Oh vamos chico, no es necesario que te pongas de ese humor ─se burló la chica con el mismo tono juguetón─. Yo solo vengo a hacerles una invitación.

Extendió una sonrisa y realizó un chasquido de dedos en señal de afirmación. Al instante un agente trajo consigo un hombre de mediana edad con ropajes finos, aunque la suciedad sobre este no permitía apreciarlo del todo, y lo sentó frente a la chica con la cabeza gacha. Ahora solo se paseaba en la cabeza del rubio la pregunta… ¿Quién era él?

─Como veras, este es el único sobreviviente de la masacre… ─respondió Lotti a su pregunta mental, a medida que deslizaba las manos sobre los hombros del hombre de mediana edad hasta que su cabeza quedara justo al lado de la suya─. Y este es el contratista que asecha tanto a Pandora como a la ciudad.

Señalo a Break, quien se encontraba levantando entre sus brazos a Sharon de una manera tan delicada que era imposible creerlo de un criminal. Oz se exaspero y automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre.

─¿Quieres saber quién es él? ─pregunto Lotti con gran tranquilidad.

En estos momentos sus palabras no cabían en la cabeza de Oz. Ya dos de sus amigos habían caído y lo que menos deseaba era que una tercera también se uniera a ese destino─. ¡Sharon-chan! ─gritó Oz en su intento fallido de detenerlo.

─Entonces… ─dijo Lotti suavemente─. Comencemos este pequeño juego...

Estas últimas palabras fueron la señal.

De inmediato una sombra negra muy parecida a Eques bailo alrededor de Kevin, lo siguiente… fue su desaparición.

* * *

**Nota.**

¡Un saludito por aquí!

Después de una larga ausencia (bueno, mas de lo normal xD) ¡he revivido con nuevo cap! y lo mejor, esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa, porque si lo hiciera no seria sufieciente con esta hoja. Así que les agradesco como en los cap. pasados por su paciencia conmigo :3

En cuanto a la historia.

Ya deben saber que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí, especialmente sus correcciones. Así que estoy dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de críticas (constructivas), correcciones, consejos o preguntas que yo respondere por un review o en el próximo capítulo.

Yo dije que los mencionaria:** OAS-tuly**,** Shadechu Nightray **y **Anonimos** gracias por los reviews pasados. Aunque no sea creíble, eso anima :O

_Bueno, listo por hoy. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo~_


End file.
